Weihnachten à la Rumtreiber
by Jack'n'Jules
Summary: *Fortsetzung von Sternschnuppen* Weihnachten naht -nichtxD- , doch da Krieg ist bleiben nur wenige Schüler im Schloß. Gemeinsam feiern sie das Fest der Liebe...oder auch nicht. Slash SBRL und non-slash JPLE
1. Chapter 1

_Hallo, Leute. Also, das ist die Fortsetzung von Sternschnuppen und spielt Weihnachten danach. Der Krieg hinterlässt deutliche Spuren und dementsprechend wenige Schüler bleiben im Schloss. Zusammen feiern sie das Fest der Liebe...oder auch nicht. Kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte, im Nicht-Winter. xD_

**Disclaimer:** Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Mary und der ganze Rest gehören J. K. Rowling. Sie ist die einzige, die mit ihnen Geld verdient.

**Warnings:** Ich geh mal davon aus, das alle den Vorgänger gelesen haben, also wundert's wohl niemanden…Slash.

**Weihnachten à la Rumtreiber**

Kapitel 1: Nachsitzen für Anfänger –

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass _ich_ Nachsitzen bekommen habe, weil _James_ seinen Kessel _drei Plätze weiter_ in die Luft gejagt hat!"

„Ich saß zwei Plätze weiter von dir, Moony, also reg dich nicht so auf."

„Das ist nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt ist, dass wir _alle_ diesen verdammten Kerker putzen müssen, weil _du_ einfach kein Zaubertränke kannst!"

„Ich kann Zaubertränke, ich war nur…abgelenkt."

„Ja", sagte Sirius leise. „Von einer gewissen rothaarigen Schülerin, die ihren Trank hinbekommen hat."

„Du warst auch abgelenkt", stellte James klar. „Du bist nämlich nicht wegen meines Kessels hier, sondern weil du vorher irgendwas in den von Schniefelus geworfen hast."

„Ja, aber der hatte es verdient!" Remus schlug nach ihm.

„Wann werdet ihr nur endlich erwachsen?", sagte er mit furchtbar theatralischer Stimme.

Peter zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Werd doch erst mal selbst erwachsen, Mr Vertrauensschüler."

„Es gab sicher noch nie einen, der so oft Nachsitzen musste", wieherte James und wischte seine Brille sauber. Es war ihm Seifenlauge darüber gespritzt.

„Es gab noch nie einen, der _zu Unrecht_ so oft Nachsitzen musste", schmollte Remus. Zu Unrecht. Ja, natürlich. Und der Schnee draußen war schwarz.

„Wisst ihr", sagte Sirius. „Das ist mit Sicherheit, die übelste Strafarbeit, die wir je bekommen haben." Den Kerkerboden wischen. Von Hand. Nicht mal Hauselfen machten das. Nicht, dass er ihnen das gönnte.

„Und wer ist dafür verantwortlich?", fragte Remus. _Ach, du denkst, jetzt hast du mich? Tja, Schatz, falsch gedacht._

„Krone", sagte Sirius prompt.

Drei Sekunden Stille, dann – „Ah! Das ist kalt, du -" Aber er wurde von einer Welle Gelächter unterbrochen. James hatte seinen Eimer über ihm ausgeleert.

„Tatze, du schreist, wie ein Mädchen", sagte Peter glucksend.

„Nein, weißt du, wer wie ein Mädchen schreit?", fragte Sirius hinterlistig. „Moony schreit wie ein Mädchen."

Mit diesen Worten goss er blitzschnell seinen Eimer über seinem Freund aus.

Remus schrie tatsächlich, wie ein Mädchen. Oder zumindest mädchenhafter, als Sirius gerade. „Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht", prustete er. „Geh und schütte Wasser über Krone aus, wenn du willst!"

„Entschuldige, Liebling. Es überkam mich gerade."

„Nenn mich nicht Liebling, wenn ich sauer auf dich bin!"

„Könnt ihr das nicht wann anders ausdiskutieren?", warf James ein. „Ich wollte heute noch fertig werden…" Aber Sirius Blick ließ ihn verstummen.

„Rem, komm schon, es war doch nur Wasser." Sirius rückte näher an den Anderen heran. „Rem, Sonnenschein, bitte…"

In diesem Moment wurde er unterbrochen, als die Kerkertür sich öffnete und Professor Slughorn eintrat. Dicht gefolgt von dem Schüler, den Sirius als Letztes gebrauchen konnte. Severus Snape.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte der Lehrer für Zaubertränke perplex. „Sie sollten den Boden säubern, nicht ihre Mitschüler." Hinter seinem Rücken grinste Snape. Sirius und James verdrehten synchron die Augen.

„Professor, wir sind untröstlich, es gab einen kleinen Unfall", sagte James, so ernst wie möglich. „Hätten Sie die Güte, die Beiden zu trocknen? Sir?"

„Oh – ja, James, jetzt wo Sie es sagen – natürlich."

Der Zaubertränkelehrer schwang seinen Zauberstab und Sirius fühlte sich wieder warm und trocken. Ein gutes Gefühl, wo er so darüber nachdachte.

„So, nun…Sie bekommen Unterstützung, meine Herren, dieser junge Mann wird dieselben Strafarbeiten verbüßen, wie Sie", verkündete Slughorn gewichtig.

„Halten Sie das für eine gute Idee, Professor?", fragte Remus. Sirius unterdessen fand, er übertrieb doch gewaltig wegen so einem Bisschen Wasser.

„Nun, ich werde darauf vertrauen, dass sich Ihre beiden Freunde nicht noch mehr Nachsitzen einbrocken wollen, Mr Lupin, am letzten Tag vor den Ferien. Die Hoffnung auf etwas Weihnachtsfrieden ist wohl vergeblich…"

Offensichtlich beunruhigt durch Sirius und James Grinsen brach er ab.

„Der Punkt ist jedenfalls, dass Sie nun schneller vorankommen dürften…und geben Sie mir nach wie vor Bescheid, wenn Sie fertig sind."

Sirius musste zugeben, dass er es recht verantwortungslos fand, sie mit Snape alleine zu lassen. Aber er musste auch zugeben, dass ihm dies im Moment nicht hätte egaler sein können.

„Och, Moony, es war wirklich nur etwas Wasser!", sagte er. „Ich kauf dir Schokolade…oder sonst was, aber mach doch nicht gleich so die Welle."

Ungläubig sah Remus ihn an. „Du glaubst wirklich du könntest – du _müsstest_ mich bestechen?" Er lachte leise. „Gott, Sirius, ich wollte dich nur abkühlen, schließlich – war es nur etwas Wasser. Aber ich würde eben auch gern fertig werden und _eigentlich_ hatte ich vor, trocken zu bleiben."

Das erleichterte Sirius ungemein. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du nicht wirklich so ein Theater machst. Aber so 'ne Aktion hätte ich nie erwartet."

James lachte währenddessen herzlich. „Du musst das unbedingt öfter machen, Moony. Er hat sich echt Sorgen gemacht. Wie bist du nur auf die Idee gekommen?"

„Ich bin seit fast sechs Jahren mit euch befreundet, das färbt ab."

„Endlich", seufzte James.

„Jungs, ich mach ja nicht gern den Spielverderber", sagte Peter. „Aber wenn wir vor Mitternacht in den Turm zurück wollen, sollten wir wieder anfangen zu putzen."

Sirius musste zugeben, dass das ein guter Punkt war. „Wir könnten auch warten, bis unser _Freund_ hier allein fertig wird…immerhin haben wir schon fast die Hälfte gemacht, oder?"

„Wagt es nicht", drohte Snape düster. Es war das erste Mal, das er sprach.

„Jetzt hab ich Angst", sagte Sirius feixend.

„Gute Idee, Tatze, aber meinst du nicht das dauert?", fragte James. „Ich meine, wir haben zu viert schon solange gebraucht…Ich muss diesen Aufsatz für Flitwick noch schreiben und du auch."

„Ihr wisst, das jetzt Ferien sind, oder?", fragte Remus.

„Jaa…aber ich sprach von der Strafaufgabe", sagte James.

„Das habt ihr immer noch nicht fertig?", fragte Peter.

„Nun", sagte Sirius entschuldigend. „Eigentlich haben wir noch gar nicht angefangen." Damit schnappte er sich eine Bürste und fing an zu schrubben. James gesellte sich schweigend zu ihm. Und ein schweigender James war schon eine Attraktion.

Vor. Zurück. Vor. Zurück. Eintunken. Vor. Zurück…

Irgendwann wurde es ihm zu langweilig. Na ja, ein bisschen Sprüche klopfen konnte ja nicht schaden…

* * *

„Eiscreme", sagte James wie nebenbei, als sie vor Dumbledores Büro ankamen. Slughorn warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu, als der Wasserspier sich öffnete. James erwiderte ihn, als wenn er sagen wollte _**Natürlich**__ kenne ich das Passwort, was dachten __**Sie**__ denn?_ Und Remus konnte sein Grinsen nicht verbergen.

Ja, es machte ihm immer noch Spaß. Und, ja, er wusste, dass das absolut inakzeptabel war. Er arbeitete daran. Er beteiligte sich auch nicht mehr. Er sah nur zu. Und manchmal, manchmal traute er sich, Widerspruch einzulegen. Ein einziges Mal hatte das funktioniert. Heute nicht. Heute hatte er es nicht mal versucht. Er fühlte sich miserabel.

Dabei hatte es gar nicht so Unheil verheißend begonnen. Unheil verheißend genug, natürlich, aber den ersten Zauber hatte kein Rumtreiber gesprochen. Dafür alle Anderen. Diejenigen weswegen sie jetzt wieder diese verfluchte Treppe hinaufstiegen, wie immer. Nun, nicht immer. Nur, wenn zuviel auf einmal passierte oder sie entschieden zu weit gingen, wie zum Beispiel bei ihren ZAG-Prüfungen…aber nun, heute ging es um ersteres.

Erstaunlicherweise fühlte man sich nach einiger Zeit sehr wohl, im Schulleiterbüro. So ging Sirius zum Beispiel umstandslos zu Fawkes hinüber und streichelte ihn; James wiederum nahm sich ein Zitronenbonbon von der Schale auf dem Tisch und reichte auch den übrigen Beiden eines.

Dumbledore sprach Remus Gedanken aus: „Sie sind eindeutig zu oft hier."

„Nun, Sie laden uns dauernd ein, Professor", sagte James freundlich. „Hinzu kommt noch, dass ihre Lehrer uns oft herschicken. So sehr wir die Besuche bei Ihnen auch schätzen, wenn es nach uns ginge wären wir nicht so oft hier."

„Mr Potter, ich glaube, Sie berücksichtigen nicht, dass sowohl meine Lehrer, als auch ich Gründe haben Sie hierher zu bitten", sagte Dumbledore, aber er schien leicht amüsiert und Remus wertete das als gutes Zeichen.

„Also, Sir, wenn Sie dennoch finden, es sei zu oft, sollten Sie vielleicht ihre Gründe überdenken", lachte Sirius. Remus fing seinen Blick auf und grinste ihn an. _Du solltest das nicht gut finden! – Ich kann nicht anders…_ Er musste aufhören Selbstgespräche zu führen. Es konnte nichts Gutes heißen, mit dem eigenen Kopf zu Reden.

„Womit wir bei dem Grund des heutigen Besuches wären", sagte Dumbledore. „Horace, würdest du mir die Ereignisse schildern? Oder soll ich zuerst Minerva hierherholen?" _Oh nein, nicht McGonagoll._

Slughorn nickte und ein paar Sekunden später stieg Professor McGonagoll aus dem Kamin. _Verdammt._

„Oh, was ist jetzt wieder geschehen? Was haben sie gemacht?", war ihre Begrüßungsformel. Dann sah sie Snape hinter Slughorn stehen. „Oh, nicht schon wieder."

„Sind Sie im Stress, Professor?" Remus konnte sich den Kommentar nicht verkneifen, genauso wenig, wie den Kontrollblick, ob Sirius ihn lustig gefunden hatte. Dem Grinsen nach schon. Oder er wollte einfach nicht, dass Remus sich schlecht fühlte. Wäre Beides ein positives Ergebnis.

„Horace wollte gerade berichten, was geschehen ist", sagte Dumbledore und bedeutete seiner Stellvertreterin, sich zu setzten.

„Ich hatte diese vier heute Abend zum Nachsitzen zu mir bestellt, aufgrund einiger Störereien in der heutigen Zaubertrankstunde. Nichtigkeiten, aber dennoch mehr als ich tolerieren konnte. Einige davon hatten bereits mit dem jungen Mr Snape zutun", begann Slughorn. „Denselben, den ich während dieses Nachsitzens bei meinen Vorräten erwischte. Bei meinen _persönlichen_ Vorräten. Ich wollte mich deshalb sowieso noch an dich wenden, Albus." Remus wusste, das Snape ihn Leid tun sollte – aber Schadenfreude war ein schönes Gefühl. „Aber vorerst schien es zu genügen, ihn zu bestrafen. Ich ließ ihn am Nachsitzen deiner Schüler teilnehmen, Minerva."

„Und du hast sie allein gelassen?", fragte McGonagoll entsetzt. „Hast du das denn nicht kommen sehen?"

„Ich habe Sie ja gewarnt", murmelte Remus.

„Wenn Sie glauben, damit hätten Sie ihre Pflichten erfüllt, Mr Lupin, dann haben Sie sich geschnitten!", bellte Professor McGonagoll und Remus zog den Kopf ein.

„Wie war die Situation, als du wiederkamst, Horace?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig, doch auch er hatte die Stirn gerunzelt.

„Das Übliche. Mr Snape lag, mit einer Ganzkörperklammer gefesselt, aus dem Boden, Mr Potter und Mr Black mit gezückten Zauberstäben über ihm, die Beiden Übrigen sahen interessiert zu."

„Was heißt denn, wir sahen interessiert zu?", fragte Peter. „Ich und Remus haben schließlich gewischt."

„Eben", stimmte Remus zu.

„Ihre Augen hatten Sie jedenfalls nicht auf dem Boden", beharrte Professor Slughorn.

„Überdies muss ich Sie bitten, nicht respektlos zu werden, die Herren Pettigrew und Lupin", fügte Dumbledore hinzu.

„Ja, Sir", murmelten die Beiden und wurden synchron rot, als wollten sie einen Wettstreit um die dunkelste Schattierung austragen. Remus hatte das überaus unangenehme Gefühl, dass er gewann.

„Ich bin der Ansicht", schaltete sich nun Professor McGonagoll ein. „Das die Schuld für die Vorfälle des heutigen Abends" – es klang als würde sie ihre Worte mit größter Vorsicht wählen. – „auch bei der verantwortungstragenden Lehrkraft zu suchen sind. Was natürlich nicht heißt, dass diese vier Schüler hier unschuldig sind. Ich möchte lediglich darauf hinweisen, dass wir aus dem was heute geschehen ist eine Lehre ziehen sollten." Sie durchbohrte Professor Slughorn mit den Augen. Remus wusste, dass er bereits ihr Lehrer gewesen war und bewunderte im Stillen ihr Durchsetzungsvermögen. Er kam ja nicht mal gegen seine eigenen Freunde an.

Dumbledore nickte bedächtig. „Ich überlasse dir also das Strafmaß, Minerva. Horace, vielleicht ist es das Beste, wenn du deinen Schützling wieder in die Slytherinräumlichkeiten bringst, für heute ist er wohl genug gestraft. Sollten Sie jedoch noch einmal stehlen, Mr Snape" – er wandte sich Besagtem zu; James nahm sich noch ein Bonbon – „wird das ihren Schulverweis zur Folge haben."

„Das ist ein ungewöhnlich hartes Strafmaß, Sir, wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf", sagte Snape. „Wo doch versuchter Mord nicht mit dem Schulverweis gehandhabt wird." Remus wurde blass. Das war nicht fair. Nicht jetzt.

Dumbledores Augen hatten sich genauso verkühlt, wie die Temperatur im Raum. „Ich werde meine Entscheidung in dieser Sache nicht mehr ändern, Mr Snape. Sie waren sich voll bewusst, was Sie taten. Gehen Sie jetzt."

Remus erinnerte sich, das Sirius nur deswegen nicht geflogen war, damals, vor Jahren. Er hatte einen Zusammenbruch vor Dumbledore und geschluchzt, er hätte nie jemanden verletzten wollen. Deshalb glaubte man ihm. Er war erst vierzehn. Er hatte sich eingeredet, sein Freund sei nicht gefährlich. Er war ein Unfall. Dennoch hatte Sirius die schlimmste Strafe seines Lebens bekommen. Remus selbst war versichert worden, es gäbe keine Vorwürfe gegen ihn. Man hatte ihn vor dem Ministerium verteidigt. Er hatte nie das Gefühl gehabt, das verdient zu haben.

Die Tür fiel hinter den Slytherins ins Schloss. Professor McGonagoll drehte sich zu ihren Schützlingen um, die automatisch näher zusammen rückten. Remus berührte Sirius und Peter an der Schulter.

„So", sagte sie. „Ich frage mich langsam wirklich, warum kein Tag vergeht, an dem ich euch nicht für irgendetwas zur Rechenschaft ziehen muss."

Remus konnte ihr keine Antwort geben und auch keiner der Anderen hatte eine Idee, wie es aussah.

„Da morgen die Weihnachtsferien beginnen, werde ich Ihnen kein weiteres Nachsitzen geben. Obwohl mir natürlich bewusst ist, dass Sie alle hierbleiben. Ich werde also jedem von Ihnen zwanzig Punkte abziehen. Ich denke, das ist inzwischen sowieso effektiver." Remus atmete erleichtert auf. „Ich werde Sie jetzt in den Turm begleiten, folgen Sie mir bitte."

„Es hätte schlimmer kommen können", sagte James.

„Es hätte viel schlimmer kommen können", bestätigte Sirius.

„Es hätte zu gar nichts kommen können, wenn ihr euch beherrschen könntet", erklärte Remus.

Sirius räkelte sich in seinem Sessel. Wenn er nur nicht so gut dabei aussähe. Es wäre auch viel leichter, sauer auf ihn zu sein. „Ach, Moony, es war doch lustig."

„Und außerdem hat Schniefelus angefangen", murmelte James.

„Das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du!", sagte Remus ruhig. „Ihr habt angefangen. Er hätte uns komplett ignoriert, wenn ihr nichts gemacht hättet und das wäre nur klug gewesen."

„Und feige", murmelte Peter, sehr leise. „Ich hätte gedacht, er würde sich irgendwann zu Rächen versuchen."

„Allein gegen vier?", fragte Remus. „So dumm ist er nicht."

„Ja, selbst er müsste gelernt haben, dass er uns nichts entgegenzusetzen hat", sagte James amüsiert. Amüsiert! Irgendwas machte Remus doch falsch.

„Wir haben es oft genug bewiesen nicht wahr?", ging Sirius auf das Spiel ein. Remus lies sich mit einem Seufzer neben Peter fallen und rieb sich die Stirn. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen.

„Ich kann's einfach nicht", murmelte er.

Peter hatte an ihm vorbei gesehen und grinste. „Oh, keine Sorge, das macht gar nichts", sagte er.

„Wie-?"

„Achtzig Punkte! Achtzig verdammte Punkte! Wie habt ihr das nur zustande gebracht?" Es war offensichtlich Lily Evans, die da schrie. Ach ja, das dürfte Gryffindor vom ersten Platz vertrieben haben… kein wirkliches Wunder, dass sie sauer war.

„Es ist keine faire Strafe gewesen", beeilte James sich zu Sagen. Gleichzeitig blickte er Lily entschuldigend an. „Nein, hör mir zu! Ich sage ja nicht, dass sie für mich unfair war. Aber Wurmschwanz und Moony hatten wirklich gar nichts damit zu tun. Die standen nur daneben und sind genauso bestraft worden, wie wir. Es hätten nur vierzig sein müssen, höstens."

Jetzt sah er schuldbewusst aus. Er meinte das nicht ernst, klar, aber wenigstens tat er so als ob. _Warum_ funktionierte das bei Remus nicht? _Weil James – dem Himmel sei Dank – nicht in dich verliebt ist sondern in sie._ Und wie kamen eigentlich solche Gedanken in seinen Kopf? Sirius tat bei ihm doch auch nicht so. _Aber warum nicht?_ Er musste dringend aufhören, so deprimierende Gedankengänge zu haben.

„Ich geh ins Bett", verkündete er. „Du könntest ihn ruhig noch ein wenig anschreien", murmelte er Lily zu. „Vielleicht hilft es ja." Es würde nicht helfen, aber die Hoffnung starb bekanntlich zuletzt.

„Schon?", fragte Sirius, aber diesmal antwortete Remus nicht mit einem vielsagenden Blick.

„Kopfschmerzen", murmelte er.

Lily schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Nicht wegen mir, oder? Ich hör sofort auf zu -"

„Nein, Ly, nicht wegen dir", sagte Remus. „Ich hatte schon vorher welche." Das stimmte und Remus fühlte Blicke auf sich ruhen. Unter Anderem Sirius Blick. Den erkannte er immer.

Er ging nach oben und legte sich ins Bett. Er wollte schlafen. Er hatte _Kopfschmerzen_. Und außerdem wollte er diesen besch…eidenen Tag vergessen.

Die Schlafsaaltür wurde geöffnet und wieder geschlossen. Wieder wusste Remus, dass es Sirius war, denn wer sonst würde kommen und ihn unten lassen? Die unglaubliche und jahrelang unerwartete Freude, dass Sirius seine, bis dahin, sorgfältig verborgenen Gefühle erwiderte, war ihm noch nicht lange gewährt. Seit Beginn des Schuljahres, also ungefähr vier Monate. Die vier schönsten Monate seines Lebens.

„Hey, Rem", kam Sirius Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. Es raschelte an seinen Bettvorhängen. „Was ist?"

„Nur Kopfschmerzen", lächelte Remus. „Wirklich, kein Grund zur Sorge."

„Wenn es schlimm genug ist, dass du schlafen willst, ist das für mich ein Grund zur Sorge", antwortete Sirius und Remus wärmte es von innen, dass er sich Sorgen machte, obwohl er wusste, dass Sirius sich Sorgen machte.

„Es ist nicht schlimm", murmelte er. „Nur eben Kopfschmerzen."

„Schlimme Kopfschmerzen?", fragte Sirius.

Remus zögerte. „Ja. Schlimme Kopfschmerzen", gestand er schließlich. Dann drückte er sich in die Kissen. „Warum fühl ich mich, wie ein Mädchen mit PMS?"

Sirius kicherte. „Rutsch rüber." Und Remus rutschte natürlich.

Sirius schlüpfte zu ihm unter die Decke und legte die Arme um ihn. Remus lies die Kissen, Kissen sein und begrub sein Gesicht an Sirius Brust.

„Wie schnell hast du dich denn umgezogen?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Na, wenn du auf mich wartest." Sirius begann Kreise auf Remus Rücken zu ziehen. Remus schloss die Augen.

„Wolltest du nicht noch den Aufsatz für Flitwick schreiben?", murmelte er.

„Schreibt James mir", sagte Sirius sanft. Remus spürte, wie sich Lippen in seine Haare drückten. „Schlaf jetzt, Schatz. Und träum süß…"

„Mhm", murmelte Remus. Sirius Hand hörte nicht auf sich auf seinem Rücken zu bewegen und langsam lies er sich in den Schlaf streicheln.

_Fertig! Also, nein, aber fertig mit diesem Kapitel…Wie oben schon steht, wird's nur eine kleine Geschichte ohne große Action. Etwas Humor aber vielleicht…Meine Hauptprotagonisten sind die gleichen wie vorher und dazwischen ist nichts Nennenswertes passiert. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch._


	2. Chapter 2

_Na also, ich hatte schon Angst, mir gehen die Ideen aus, aber hier Kapitel zwei._

_Danke an Lady Rose für ihr Review: wenn du mehr lesen möchtest, vielleicht probierst du mal **Sternschnuppen **aus._

_Und an JustFiction der mich Favorisiert hat.  
_

**Disclaimer:** Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Mary und der ganze Rest gehören J. K. Rowling. Sie ist die einzige, die mit ihnen Geld verdient.

**Warnings:** Ich geh mal davon aus, das alle den Vorgänger gelesen haben, also wundert's wohl niemanden…Slash.

**Weihnachten à la Rumtreiber**

– Kapitel 2: Ich weiß es nicht –

„Mary, was heißt Liebe?" Man hätte glauben können, ein kleines Mädchen würde das seine große Schwester fragen. Tatsächlich hätte Lily ihre große Schwester gefragt, wenn sie eine Antwort hätte erwarten können. Stattdessen fragte sie jetzt ihre ‚Ersatzschwester' und sie wusste, eine derartige Frage stellte man nur jemandem, dem man wirklich vertraute. Bei allen Anderen tat man so, als wüsste man es. Ob es überhaupt jemand wusste?

„Ich, – Lily – wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?", fragte Mary erstaunt.

_Ich will wissen, ob es das ist, was ich fühle. Bei Robin hat es sich so – anders angefühlt. _„Ich – ok, es war eine dumme Frage. Ich meinte, wie fühlt sich das an? Ich hab das Gefühl, ich weiß absolut gar nichts darüber. Wenn man jemanden wirklich liebt, mein' ich. Und was bedeutet das dann für mich?" Sie unterbrach sich, weil sie fand, dass nur Müll aus ihrem Mund kam.

Mary sah sie prüfend an. „Gefühlschaos?"

„Ja", gestand Lily elend. Ihre beste Freundin betrachtete sie.

„Aber du warst doch schon mal verliebt."

„Das ist es ja gerade. Damals" ‚damals' war vor zwei Jahren „war das eben mit den Schmetterlingen und so. Was man so sagt halt."

„Und jetzt?" Lily rechnete Mary sehr hoch an, das sie nicht fragte, auf wen Lily sich bezog. Aber vielleicht wusste sie das auch so.

„Jetzt – ich weiß nicht, May. Das ist einfach mehr im Herzen, verstehst du? Deshalb dachte ich, müsste es eigentlich…aber damals war es so anders."

„Verstehe." Mary schien mit sich zu ringen. „Es geht um James, nicht? Du musste nicht antworten."

Lily sah sie an und überlegte. Schließlich nickte sie.

„Weißt du, Lily, ich kann dir auch nicht sagen, was du fühlst. Oder wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn es richtige Liebe wäre. Aber James hat noch nie ein anderes Mädchen auch nur angesehen. Obwohl er dich für sich wollte, hat er dich mit Robin glücklich sein lassen. Und egal, wie oft du ihn beleidigt, verflucht und abgelehnt hast, er hat sich nie von dir gelöst."

„Und was willst du mir damit sagen?"

„Nun – für mich hört sich _das_ wie Liebe an."

„May, ich weiß ja, dass er es ernst meint. Was ich wissen will-"

„Ly, überleg doch mal, ob du dasselbe tun würdest."

Das waren kluge Worte, aber Lily hatte nicht das Gefühl, das ihr das besonders half. Wie sollte sie denn herausfinden, ob sie andere Jungen ansah, wenn sie nicht mal wusste, ob sie den Einen ansah?

Zu dumm, dass _der Eine_ in diesem Moment in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam.

„Wo sind denn alle?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Weihnachtsferien, weißt du noch?", gab Mary neben ihm amüsiert zurück.

Hinter James kam Peter die Treppe herunter. „Sind also nur wenige geblieben, dieses Jahr?"

„Nur ihr und wir", sagte Lily. Sie war geblieben, weil sie sich und ihren Eltern ein Weihnachten voller Streitereien nicht antun wollte. Mary war geblieben um ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten. Soweit sie wusste, blieben die Jungs in erster Linie um zusammen zu Feiern.

James nickte ernst. „Meine Eltern haben geschrieben, dass die Leute Angst haben. Sie wollen ihre Familien beisammen haben."

„Wie ist dann Frühstück?", fragte Mary, wahrscheinlich um das Thema zu wechseln. „Oder wartet ihr noch auf die Beiden?"

„Nein", sagte Peter. „Die kommen schon nach."

„Wisst ihr, wie viele aus den anderen Häusern bleiben?", fragte Lily.

„Zwei Ravenclaws und Snape", sagte James. Das Snape bleiben würde, überraschte Lily nicht. Früher hatte sie sich manchmal gefragt, warum sich seine Eltern nicht einfach scheiden ließen.

„Das heißt ein Tisch, nicht?", fragte Mary mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Nur am Weihnachtstag", sagte Peter.

Und Lily wusste immer noch nicht, was sie tun sollte.

* * *

„Kommt ihr mit zum Frühstück?", rief James Stimme von irgendwoher.

Remus fing Sirius Blick auf. Sie waren noch nicht aufgestanden und ehrlich gesagt hatte Remus auch keine Lust dazu, die schützenden Schlafsaalwände zu verlassen und irgendwo hinzugehen, wo sie sich verstecken müssten. Remus liebte Sirius und war natürlich bereit, dieses Opfer für ein wenig Gegenliebe zu bringen, dennoch genoss er es viel zu sehr, wenn Sirius ihn berührte, als so schnell darauf zu verzichten.

Sirius schien das alles in dem kurzen Blick gelesen zu haben oder vielleicht, wenn diese Hoffnung denn erlaubt war, fühlte er auch genauso. „Nein", rief er. „Wir kommen später. Geh und frag Evans, ob sie mit dir ausgeht."

Remus erstickte sein Kichern in Sirius Pyjama.

„Das ist nicht lustig", kam James Stimme von draußen. „Ich sag dir ja auch nicht, geh und frag Moony, ob er mit dir schläft." Die Tür flog zu. Dann ging sie noch mal auf. „_Und_ es heißt Lily."

„Ist er weg?", fragte Sirius. „Oder meinst du, ihm fällt noch was ein?"

„Ich hoffe doch nicht", murmelte Remus und rollte sich neben Sirius. Dieser hatte noch immer die Arme um ihn geschlungen, aber Remus wollte ihn auf jeden Fall ansehen, wenn er das fragte. Es könnte etwas komisch werden.

„Woher weiß er das?" Er versuchte wirklich unbeteiligt zu klingen, aber er war nicht sicher, ob es ihm gelang.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Was weiß er?"

„Das wir – also – noch nicht –" Sirius leises Lachen unterbrach ihn. Warum musste er _jetzt_ rot werden?

„Ach, _das_. Nun, vielleicht geht er davon aus, dass ich es ihm gesagt hätte."

„Hättest du?" Er wollte das nicht fragen, es kam ihm gerade in die Gedanken.

„Ich habe, als ich mit Becky geschlafen habe und mit Tina und mit Elena. Das hab ich euch allen gesagt."

„Du – also, ihr – redet aber nicht über mich, oder? Also, _so_?" Mittlerweile brannten seine Wangen.

„Moony, nein, aber ich denke, er weiß einfach – _du_ weißt doch…du weißt doch, dass ich gerne…ghn, ich bin einfach nicht gut in so was." Er sah Remus in die Augen. Sirius hatte wunderschöne Augen, wie geschmolzene Schokolade…aber das war _sicher_ nicht der Moment. „Rem, ich liebe dich wirklich. Ich glaube auch, du weißt das, immerhin sage ich das seit vier Monaten dauernd. Und ich würde dich eben auch gerne auf diese Weise lieben."

Das war sicher eines der schönsten Dinge, die Sirius Black jemals zu ihm gesagt hatte. Und Remus musste zugeben, das ihn der Gedanke von ihnen beim…gefiel. Trotzdem wusste er nicht, ob er in dem Maße bereit dazu war, den das erforderte. Sirius würde vorsichtig mit ihm sein, das wusste er. Sirius war immer vorsichtig mit ihm, als wäre er aus Glas und Remus liebte diese Tatsache.

„Und ich liebe dich, Tatze, und wenn du -"

„Jetzt fang nicht so an", unterbrach Sirius ihn. „Moony, ich will nichts, was du nicht willst, ja? Ich biete dir nur an, dass wenn du willst…nun, wir standen ja auch öfter kurz davor, oder?"

Er zog einen Finger Remus Brust hinunter und küsste ihn dann. Remus vertiefte diesen Kuss und als Sirius ihn wieder so festhielt, wie er es immer machte – so vorsichtig, so liebevoll, so _fürsorglich_ – fühlte er wieder dieses vertraute nicht ausreichen. Sirius war perfekt. Jedes Mädchen der Schule konnte das bezeugen. Allein schon sein Körper. Und er war witzig und freundlich und mutig und klug und enthusiastisch und ein wirklich guter Freund. Und er war sogar reich, obwohl Remus das völlig egal war.

Remus war nur ein vernarbter Werwolf, der tief drin wusste, er würde nie einen Job bekommen.

Sirius merkte offenbar, dass irgendwas verändert war, denn er löste seine Lippen von Remus und fragte: „Was ist, Rem?"

„Nichts", murmelte Remus. Er konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Trotz allem wollte er auf keinen Fall, dass Sirius einsah, wie falsch das hier war.

„Remus, Liebster…" Hundeaugen. Oh Gott, _Hundeaugen._

„Ich…ich dachte gerade…"

„Ja?"

„Ich…siehst du nicht, was ich bin? Ich bin ein Werwolf, Sirius, ich bin der unterste Teil der Gesellschaft und ich bin ein Monster. Ich bin völlig vernarbt und ich werde all das immer sein, und du bist…alles."

* * *

In Sirius zerbrach etwas, als er Remus so von sich sprechen hörte. Dieser Tag fing definitiv nicht gut an. Glaubte Remus das alles wirklich? Sirius wollte all diejenigen, die ihm diese Meinung eingetrichtert hatten einen besonders qualvollen Tod sterben lassen. Er wollte die Welt ändern, damit sie ihn nicht mehr verletzen könnte. Er wollte den verdammten Mond in die Luft jagen. Und vor allem, wollte er Remus in den Arm nehmen und beschützen und nie wieder loslassen.

Sanft zog er ihn an sich. „Moony. Bitte sag mir, dass du das nicht wirklich denkst."

Remus gab nach und kuschelte sich in die Umarmung. „Es ist die Wahrheit", sagte er, so leise, dass Sirius ihn fast nicht verstand.

„Nein. Es ist lächerlich. Du bist einer der mutigsten Menschen, die ich kenn. Der mutigste, wenn ich es mir richtig überlege. Und über eine Gesellschaft, die dich ausschließt, solltest du dir keine Gedanken machen." Er küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Ich werde nie zulassen, dass dir jemand etwas tut, Moonylein. Ich werde dich nie verlassen."

Sirius bemerkte, dass Remus ganz eindeutig mit den Tränen gekämpft hatte und nun nicht mehr länger standhalten konnte. Ein oder zwei liefen ihm über die Wangen.

„Sag das nicht", flüsterte er. „Du solltest mich nicht lieben. Niemand sollte mich lieben."

„Hör sofort auf damit", befahl Sirius. „Das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du. Und selbst wenn es war wäre, ich tue es nun mal, vor nur einer Minute habe ich dir das gesagt. Und ich habe gute Gründe. Du bist unglaublich süß und lieb und freundlich und _rumtreiberisch_ und liebenswürdig im wörtlichen Sinne und du siehst absolut niedlich aus, wenn du rot wirst."

Er wischte Remus die Tränen von den Wangen. „Und hör auf zu weinen", flüsterte er.

Remus sah ihn an. „Tut mir leid. Ich wünschte, ich wäre stärker."

Sirius zog ich enger an sich heran. „Rem, du bist eine der stärksten Personen, die ich kenne. Aber du verbrauchst bei Vollmond nun mal viel dieser Stärke und es ist nicht schlimm, wenn du mal zusammen brichst. Jedem passiert das. Weißt du noch, vor zwei Monaten, als ich wegen Regulus so fertig war? Ganz zu schweigen von den Millionen Mal, die James schon Selbstmord begehen wollte, weil Lily partout nicht mit ihm ausgeht."

Remus lachte ein wenig. _Ha!_ Sirius Magen gab ein Geräusch von sich, das an einen wütenden Grizzly erinnerte.

„Ähm, also ich hätte ja wirklich nichts dagegen, wenn wir noch mal da ansetzten würden, wo wir waren bevor du angefangen hast, dich selbst herunterzustufen, aber ich fürchte, da ist jemand anderer Meinung", sagte er mit einem Grinsen. „Duschen?"

„Duschen", entschied Remus träge und versuchte den Konten aus Körperteilen und Decken zu lösen, in dem sie geschlafen hatten.

Sirius war schneller fertig als Remus und wartete schon auf ihm, als er, wie immer in tadellos sitzender Schuluniform, aus dem Bad trat. Er sah aus als wäre er fest entschlossen, den letzten Teil ihres Gespräches zu ignorieren. Nun, wenn er es so wollte, würde Sirius sich fügen.

Er legte dem Kleineren einen Arm um die Schultern und geleitete ihn aus dem Schlafsaal. Als er dessen unsicheren Blick sah, sagte er: „Ich bin sicher, der Gemeinschaftsraum ist leer. So viele bleiben nicht, dieses Jahr."

Remus lächelte und Sirius Inneres hellte sich zusammen mit dem Gesicht des Anderen auf. Er umarmte ihn fester. Es fühlte sich so gut an.

Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum war, wie erwartet, niemand und Sirius überkam das Bedürfnis Remus noch mal zu Küssen, bevor er ihn wieder loslassen müsste. Verstecken, verdammtes Verstecken, verdammte Intoleranz, verdammte Bastarde.

Also drehte Sirius Remus um, sodass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte und berührte seine Lippen mit seinen.

Es hatte ein kurzer, süßer Kuss werden sollen, ein kurzes Versprechen von Beiden, wie sie es sich jeden Morgen gaben, dass sie den ganzen Tag halten könnten. Privatsphäre war ein kostbares Gut, in Hogwarts.

Was Sirius nicht erwartet hatte, war, dass Remus so in diesen Kuss einsteigen würde, wie er es tat. Schnell spürte Sirius die vertrauten Berührungen von Remus Händen in seinen Haaren, schnell fanden daraufhin seine eigenen Hände den Weg an Remus Hüften.

Irgendwie bewegten sie sich nach hinten und Sirius fiel auf ein Sofa. Doch er hatte natürlich nicht von, sich dadurch um diesen Kuss zu bringen und zog Remus einfach mit sich. Seine Hände fuhren über den Rücken des Anderen und tiefer – dann unterbrach sie ein überraschter Aufschrei.

Blitzschnell hatten sich die Beiden soweit voneinander gelöst, das sie in Richtung Portätloch blicken konnten, alles weitere erschien sinnlos. Offensichtlich waren sie schon gesehen worden.

Mary McDonald stand im Porträtloch und starrte sie an. Auf ihrem Gesicht wechselten Unglaubwürdigkeit, Schock und, aus einem Grund, den Sirius nicht verstand, Verletztheit. Sie blinzelte ziemlich schnell und floh dann förmlich in die Mädchenschlafsäle. Hinter ihr kam Lily herein, sie sah nicht minder geschockt aus, versuchte aber nach allen Regeln der Kunst, sich zu Fassen.

„Es ist ok für mich", stotterte sie. „Und ich sag auch niemandem – ich sehe mal nach Mary."

Dann verschwand auch sie die Treppe hoch. Sirius seufzte.

„Es ist meine Schuld", murmelte er, während Remus von ihm runter stieg und sie sich nebeneinander setzten. „Wir hätten vorsichtiger sein müssen und – man, ich hätte erwartet, dass die zwei es verstehen. Wir sind immerhin Freunde."

„Lily hat es verstanden", erinnerte Remus ihn freundlich. „Sie ist überrascht und alles, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich sehr daran stört – und was Mary angeht – das geht wahrscheinlich mehr um dich."

„Um mich?", fragte Sirius irritiert. „Erklär dich."

„Du willst mir nicht wirklich erzählen, dass du die einzige Person im Schloss ist, die nicht weiß, was Mary für dich fühlt."

Was Mary für ihn…oh.

„Oh."

Remus lachte leise. „Sie ist seit unserem dritten Jahr verliebt in dich. Wie kommt es nur, dass du davon nichts weißt?"

„Wie kommt es denn, dass mir niemand davon erzählt hat?", fragte Sirius verstimmt. Lies man ihn wirklich seit drei Jahren den Unwissenden spielen?

„Fremde Geheimnisse erzählt man nicht weiter", sagte Remus geduldig. „Normalerweise nicht." Sofort überkamen Sirius die alten Schuldgefühle.

„Es tut mir -"

„Jetzt nicht"; unterbrach ihn Remus. „Wir haben ein aktuelles Problem. Wenn Mary uns abstößt…"

Sirius sah diese Sache schon am schwarzen Brett hängen.

„Sie wird sich wieder beruhigen. Dann können wir mit ihr reden", sagte er.

„_Ich_ kann mit ihr reden", korrigierte Remus. „Es ist wahrscheinlich besser, denn ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es ihr hilft, wenn sie mit dem Jungen darüber reden muss, um den es eigentlich geht."

Da hatte er recht. „Ich bin im Schlafsaal"; sagte Sirius. „Ruf mich oder schick James und Peter zu mir, wenn sie kommen."

* * *

Zwei Minuten nachdem Sirius verschwunden war, kam Mary wieder. Sie hatte geweint. Jetzt stand sie am Fuß ihrer Treppe und lächelte Remus sehr unsicher zu. Aber das war ein gutes Zeichen, oder?

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich vorhin…ich wollte nicht…ich meine, ich komm schon damit klar…" Es schien, als suchte sie nach Worten.

„May, entspann dich, um Himmels Willen", sagte Remus. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, aber ich kann verstehen, wie du dich…es ist immer hart, ihn mit jemand anders zu sehen und wenn es dann auch noch ein Mädchen, äh – ich meine ein Junge ist…", hilflos brach er ab. Mary kam herüber und setzte sich auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber.

„Ich – Remus ich hab wirklich kein Problem damit, aber" Sie sah schon wieder aus, als kämpfte sie mit den Tränen. „du musst wissen, ich hätte bei jedem Mädchen genauso reagiert. Und dann noch die Überraschung, weil es eben kein Mädchen war…ich muss jetzt wohl auch alles begraben."

Remus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Mary lächelte ihn traurig an. „Liebst du ihn wenigstens, so richtig, mein ich?"

„Ja", antwortete Remus ohne nachzudenken. „Seit unserem vierten Jahr, also könnte man fast sagen, du hast die älteren Rechte." Beide lächelten kurz. „Aber ja, ich liebe ihn, mehr als je sagen könnte."

„Dann ist gut", sagte Mary. „Ich hätte ja doch nie mehr getan, als zu schwärmen, vielleicht ist es besser so. Mein Gott, sonst weine ich doch auch nicht, wenn so was passiert…Nimm mich auf gar keinen Fall ernst, ja? Ich bin dir nicht böse, ich bin nicht verletzt, sodass ich nie mehr mit ihm rede, ich war einfach wirklich überrascht." Dann lächelte sie, ehrlich glücklich, dieses Mal. „ Lily freut sich für euch. Sie hat mir auch meine Vernunft wieder eingeredet…"

„Ich sollte ihr danken", sagte Remus. „Dich als Freundin zu verlieren wäre schrecklich gewesen."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du es schon mal gehört hast", sagte Mary. „Aber unter uns Mädchen sagen wir oft, Freundschaft ist wichtiger als Liebe. Wir wissen alle, dass dem meistens nicht so ist, aber es ist ein Versprechen, uns nie wegen irgendwelchen Kerlen zu streiten."

Remus dachte bei sich, dass Freundschaft auch eine Art der Liebe war, wenn sie denn tief genug war und dass die Mädchen durchaus recht hatten, wenn sie solche Dinge zueinander sagten.

„Könnte auf uns passen", witzelte er. „Weißt du, wie oft ich mir schon anhören musste, dass ich das Mädchen in dieser Beziehung bin?"

„Die Jungs wissen es also? Und was heißt ‚anhören müssen', habt ihr noch keine Beweise?"

Remus wurde rot. Nicht _schon wieder_ dieses Thema. Und dann auch noch in _dem_ Zusammenhang. „Noch nicht", nuschelte er.

„Wie lange seid ihr denn schon, na ja, zusammen?"

„Seit beginn des Schuljahres. Also…über vier Monate."

„Im Ernst? Ich erinnere mich noch, du hast praktisch auf ihm geschlafen, aber ich dachte da wäre nichts…"

Auch Remus erinnerte sich lebhaft. „Da war auch noch nichts. Am Freitag danach waren wir – nun, wir _dachten_ wir wären betrunken – schau nicht so, frag James, wenn du mehr wissen willst. Jedenfalls bin ich gestolpert und saß auf einmal auf seinem Schoß und dann kam Eins zum Anderen…wir haben uns den ganzen Abend geküsst und am nächsten Morgen hätten wir schon beinahe behauptet, es hätte nichts zu bedeuten, dann hat James uns gerettet."

„_James_ hat euch verkuppelt? _Das_ ist ja mal was Unerwartetes." Lily war gerade die Treppe herunter gekommen. Sie grinste breit. „Ich _wusste_ du würdest mit diesen Fragen nicht auf mich warten", sagte sie gespielt anklagend zu ihrer besten Freundin und setzte sich auf deren Sessellehne. Beide Mädchen konnten Remus bestens im Auge behalten.

„Versehentlich", sagte Remus.

„Die Jungs wissen es also", wiederholte Lily, was Mary bereits festgestellt hatte. „Und wir. Sonst noch jemand?"

_Es ist November und es ist verdammt kalt in der Hütte. Die Anderen sind schon weg, aber Madame Pompfrey ruft Remus bereits von der andern Seite des Gangs aus. Sein Umhang ist ganz geblieben, zum Glück, wahrscheinlich hatte er schon zehnmal so viele Schuluniformen, wie jeder andere Schüler._

_Als er im Krankenflügel aufwacht, ist die Erinnerung verschwommen und unscharf und der Weg, wie er hierhin gekommen ist, ist gar nicht mehr da. Das fehlt ihm meistens, aber jetzt ist keine Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern._

_Sirius ist da. Die Anderen sind natürlich auch da, aber das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Sirius ist da und hält seine Hand._

„_Hey, Tatze", murmelt Remus._

„_Rem, du bist wach, ich dachte schon, ich bekomm dich nicht mehr zu sprechen", bricht es aus Sirius heraus. „Wie geht's dir? Pompfrey hat gesagt, du könntest Kopfschmerzen haben, wegen irgendeiner Wunde da…" Tatsächlich pocht es an seinem Hinterkopf unangenehm._

„_Nicht Kopfschmerzen in dem Sinne, aber ich hab mich übel erwischt, oder?"_

„_Ich erinnere mich, dass irgendein Regal über dir eingekracht ist", sagt James von hinten. „Aber ich konnte da keine Verletzung sehen." Er sieht Remus entschuldigend an. Der winkt ab._

„_Kommt schon, wenn ich allein gewesen wäre, wäre das viel schlimmer und das wisst ihr."_

_Sirius lehnt sich nach vorne und küsst ihn, bis eine Stimme sie unterbricht._

„_Könnten Sie das freundlicherweise nachher fortsetzen, die Herren? Ich würde mir gerne noch einmal die Kopfwunde ansehen, es könnte sein, dass Sie eine Gehirnerschütterung haben, Mr Lupin, da wir nicht wissen, wie das passiert ist", sagt Madam Pompfrey und sieht dabei so unbeeindruckt aus, als sei es das Normalste von der Welt, dass sich in ihrem Krankenflügel zwei Jungen küssen._

_Später, als die Jungs weg sind, leistet sie ihm Gesellschaft. Sie ist nicht viel älter als er, höstens fünf Jahre und als sie hierherkam (in seinem fünften Jahr) wurden ihr ganz selbstverständlich Beziehungen zu älteren Schülern nachgesagt. Aufgrund ihrer Jugend verstand sie sich auch sehr gut mit den Schülern._

„_Weißt du", sagt sie. „Es war schon süß, wie sich dein Freund um dich gesorgt hat, hast du diesen Blick gesehen? Ist er immer so?"_

_Remus nickt. „Er denkt, er ist mein großer Beschützer."_

„_Mir würde das gefallen."_

_Remus grinst. „Das tut es."_

„Madam Pompfrey", sagte Remus. „Und sie hat das weit cooler aufgenommen als ihr."

Lily schnaubte als Antwort. „Kann ich dich was Fragen?"

„Was tut ihr denn die ganze Zeit?"

„Nun ja, du liebst ihn wirklich, oder? Ich sehe es in deinen Augen, wenn du an ihn denkst. Es ist wie meine Eltern sich anschauen und Alice und Frank, eine Klasse über uns -"

„Und James dich", sagte Remus und Lily wurde rot.

„Na ja, was ist das für ein Gefühl? Und komm jetzt bitte nicht mit den Schmetterlingen."

„Also Schmetterlinge sind schon im Spiel", sagte Remus. „Aber vor allem ist es, dass du das Glück des Anderen über deines stellst und dass du das Gefühl hast zu sterben, wenn er nicht bei dir ist und die Gewissheit, dass du dich jederzeit vor ihn werfen würdest."

„Das ist nicht wirklich das was man erwartet oder?", fragte Mary, während Lily so aussah als hätte sie nach langem Grübeln endlich etwas gefunden womit sie etwas anfangen konnte.

„Nein, aber es ist das was man fühlt", sagte Remus ernst.

„Stimmt", sagte eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihm. Oh je, Sirius hatte diese überkitschige Rede doch nicht mit angehört, oder? Doch hatte er.

Ohne die Mädchen aus den Augen zu lassen setzte er sich neben Remus und zog diesen in seinen Schoß, dann gab er ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Beide Mädchen sahen mäßig interessiert zu, als sei es nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber etwas Besonderes.

„Mary, Moony hat mir erzählt, was du…nun, fühlst und es tut mir Leid, dass ich es nie bemerkt habe." Mary nickte kurz, zum Zeichen, dass alles in Ordnung war. „Und jetzt muss ich ein für alle mal klar machen, dass ich sein bin" Remus wurde extrem warm. „Und er mein, falls irgendjemand von euch auf dumme Gedanken kommt."

„Jetzt mach mal halblang, bei den Millionen Mädchen, die dir _solche_ Blicke zuwerfen, willst du mir sagen, du hättest Grund zur Eifersucht?", fragte Remus beleidigt.

„Och, ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast", sagte Sirius. „Ich liebe es, wenn du eifersüchtig bist. Du siehst unglaublich süß aus dabei."

Remus wurde rot.

„Er ist eifersüchtig?", fragte Mary beeindruckt.

„Und wie", sagte Sirius freudig. „Erinnert ihr euch an dieses Hufflepuff-Mädchen, das mich zwanzig Mal gefragt hat, ob ich mit ihr nach Hogsmeade gehe?"

„Oh ja", rief Lily. „Da hatte Mary auch einen Anfall. ‚Begreift sie nicht, was nein heißt? Oder bedeutet fleißig neuerdings nervtötend hartnäckig?'"

„Ja, das ist ungefähr, was er auch gesagt hat", bestätigte Sirius und Mary und Remus wechselten empörte Blicke, als man über sie sprach, als wären sie nicht da. „Aber wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst, konnte sie aufgrund eines kleinen _Unfalls_ gar nicht nach Hogsmeade gehen…"

„Das warst du?", fragte Mary begeistert. „Vielen Dank, Moony. Du hast damit mein Leben erhellt."

Alle lachten daraufhin.

„Was ist so komisch?", fragte James, der gerade durch das Porträtloch stieg, dicht hinter Peter. Sein Blick fiel auf seine kuschelnden Freunde. „Ihr habt euch erwischen lassen?"

„Sie waren dabei, das Sofa zu missbrauchen", sagte Lily.

„Waren wir nicht", murmelte Remus, nun wieder rot. „Soweit sind wir noch nicht."

„Weißt du, ich finde du solltest dich entjungfern lassen", sagte James. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ihr euch vor vier Monaten kennengelernt habt."

„Würdest du bitte aufhören, dich in unser Sexleben einzumischen, Krone?", rettete Sirius ihn. „Vielleicht besorgst du dir ein Eigenes."

„Nun, du hast ja wohl eins, oder?", gab James gelangweilt zurück. „Du hast doch mit mindestens drei Mädchen…"

„Ja, drei Mädchen. Aber das hier ist anders, selbst du solltest das bemerken."

„Vielleicht lässt du sie das unter sich ausmachen", warf Peter ein.

„Finde ich auch", pflichtete Remus ihm bei. „Und kümmere dich um dein zukünftiges Privatleben, da auf der Sessellehne."

Lily schnappte nach Luft. „Ich bin doch nicht sein zukünftiges Privatleben! Ich habe einen Namen!"

„Aber du hast drauf reagiert", grinste Sirius und umarmte Remus fester. Der lehnte sich an seine Brust und genoss es.

„Warum gebe ich mich noch mal mit euch ab?", fragte Lily seufzend.

„Weil niemand anders da ist"; sagte Remus und schloss die Augen, als er Sirius Lippen wieder in seinem Haar fühlte.

„Es sind also nur wir für die nächsten drei Wochen?", versicherte sich Sirius. „Denkst du, was ich denke?" Die Frage ging ganz sicher an James.

„Ich dachte an Weihnachts- und Sylvesterpartys", meinte dieser. „Aber nicht drei Wochen am Stück."

„Ganz bestimmt nicht", sagte Remus, ohne sich auch nur, die Mühe zu machen, die Augen zu öffnen.

„Ooh, ihr Spielverderber", murmelte Sirius und die Übrigen kicherten ein wenig.

„Partys also", sagte Lily nervös. „Mit…mit euch?"

„Niemand wird über dich herfallen", sagte Peter belustigt.

„Allerdings sind wir die Experten für Spaß an dieser Schule", sagte James, offensichtlich von Ohr zu Ohr grinsend. „Langweilig wird's mit uns nicht werden."

„Ja, ich wette ihr hättet es tatsächlich geschafft, ein Drei-Wochen-Programm auf die Beine zustellen", sagte Mary spöttisch.

„Sonst hätte ich's ja nicht vorgeschlagen", gab Sirius, beinahe beleidigt zurück.

„Habt ihr noch vor Frühstücken zu gehen, Jungs?", fragte Peter. „Ich glaube nämlich fast, das ist vorbei." Pünktlich zu diesem Kommentar, gab Sirius Magen natürlich wieder seinen Senf dazu.

„Tja", sagte der.

„Ich hätte da zum Trost noch Sachen im Schlafsaal…", versprach James. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns mal verziehen…es sei denn, die reizenden, jungen Damen hier würden gerne mitkommen?" er schickte Lily einen ziemlichen Schlafzimmerblick. _Oh, sind wir heute in Draufgängerlaune?_

„Oh, halt die Klappe, Potter", fauchte Lily, aber diesmal lachten alle Jungen nur und liefen ihrerseits, wie James gesagt hatte, in den Schlafsaal hoch.

* * *

„Die sind doch einfach unglaublich", sagte Mary. „Lassen uns einfach, mitten im Gespräch, stehen."

„Genaugenommen sitzen wir", sagte Lily und regte sie damit unglaublich auf. „Was mich vielmehr interessiert, ist _diese_ Entwicklung. Vor vier Monaten, haben wir damals nicht sogar so was vermutet?"

„Schon, aber mehr aus Mist, oder? Ich meine, hast du das da ernsthaft geglaubt?"

„Nein", gab Lily zu. „Ist das echt ok für dich?"

„Ly, du kennst mich, ich hab bei niemandem so ein Theater gemacht, ich weiß auch nicht, was über mich kam." Und sie wusste es tatsächlich nicht. Aber, wie die gerade aussahen und was Remus gesagt hatte… Mary wäre nie mit Sirius Black glücklich geworden, das wusste sie. Sie war ja selbst auch immer mit anderen ausgegangen. Vielleicht war es gut so. Vielleicht war es richtig.

_Wow, lang, aber das musste jetzt alles noch hier rein. Soviel hab ich gar nicht mehr zusagen, außer, dass konstruktive Kritik natürlich erwünscht ist…nein, ich wollte ja nicht mehr um Reviews betteln… aber denkt nicht, das wird so versaut, wie sich das anhört, ja?_

_Und ganz dringend **Sternschnuppen** lesen, wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie James das gemacht hat.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ich möchte hier im Voraus anmerken, dass diese Geschichte ziemlich kurz wird. Vier Kapitel, wir werden sehen…Ach ja und es gibt (man will ja Canon bleiben…weitgehend) prepairing Lily/James in dieser Story, falls ich dass hier noch fortsetzte (hab ne ziemliche Storyline im Hirn), wird's wirklich Rowlingtreu erst im siebten Jahr ernst, also ich kann sagen, dass ist NICHT falsch. Übrigens ist Remus kein Depri. Nur manchmal._

**Disclaimer:** Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Mary und der ganze Rest gehören J. K. Rowling. Sie ist die einzige, die mit ihnen Geld verdient.

**Warnings:** Ich geh mal davon aus, das alle den Vorgänger gelesen haben, also wundert's wohl niemanden…Slash.

**Weihnachten à la Rumtreiber**

– Kapitel 3: Die geheimnisvolle Macht der Mistelzweige –

_Es wird tatsächlich Weihnachten_, dachte James bei sich. Schon vor den Ferien hatte sich dieses Fest angekündigt. Hogwarts sah aus, als wäre es glasiert worden und der Schnee ging einem bis zu den Knien. Die Rüstungen hatten angefangen Weihnachtslieder zu Singen (Sirius auch, aber der hatte sich wieder zum Schweigen bringen lassen…seine Beziehung zu Remus schien tatsächlich das Gemeinwohl zu fördern), in der großen Halle standen sage und schreibe zwölf Weihnachtsbäume, von Hagrid persönlich geschlagen, aus dem verbotenen Wald. Inklusive einer Hand voll Bowtrukles, die danach in besagter Halle herumliefen und die nur _ganz zufällig_ ihren Weg in Severus Snapes Tasche gefunden hatten, um ihn zu Beißen, sobald er seine Hand hineinsteckte. Auch Mistelzweige hingen überall im Schloss, doch dem Himmel sei Dank, waren seit Beginn der Ferien die Mädchentrauben verschwunden, die sich ritualmäßig unter diesen versammelt hatten um Sirius aufzulauern – und die Remus beinahe in die Luft gejagt hätte. Beim Gedanken daran musste James immer noch grinsen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass der kleine – gut, er war größer als James, aber das hieß ja nichts – Werwolf so eifersüchtig war.

Aber nein, woran er wirklich gemerkt hatte, dass es Weihnachten wurde, war, wie die Menschen im Schloss miteinander umgingen. Seit Ferienbeginn (und das war immerhin vor einer Woche), hatte Lily ihn nicht mehr angeschrien. Die Lehrer nahmen es mit den Ausgangssperren nicht mehr so genau und man traf Dumbledore auf den Korridoren. Sogar Filch schien halbwegs gut gelaunt. Peter schwor, er habe ihn beim polieren einer Rüstung summen hören, aber niemand glaubte ihm das. Mary, von der James gedacht hätte, sie wäre vielleicht sauer auf Remus und würde ihn nicht mehr ausstehen können, wie er damals mit diesem Ravenclaw, wie-hieß-er-noch-mal? – Mary saß lange Abende mit den Beiden am Kamin, redete mit ihnen über Gott und die Welt und störte sich nicht das geringste Bisschen daran, wenn sie kuschelten oder sich küssten. Im Gegenteil, ein undeutbares Lächeln erschien dann auf ihrem Gesicht und sorgte dafür, dass James sie im Stillen für verrückt erklärte.

Nun, aber wen, der Mary kannte, wunderte es noch, dass sie verrückt war.

Der Heilige Abend kam rasch. Doch anders als erwartet wurde James nicht von einem Freudenschrei eines seiner Freunde begrüßt, der ein ganz besonders erhofftes Geschenk erhalten hatte.

Nein, er wurde geweckt von dem Knallen einer Tür und der schönsten Stimme, die er sich zum wecken nur vorstellen konnte. Lilys.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Jungs", flötete sie und lies sich am Fußende seines Bettes nieder. James hob den Kopf.

„Wow, machst du eigentlich den Versuch, dir die Haare zu kämmen, oder lässt du die einfach so?", fragte Mary grinsend.

„Ich hab ja schon immer gesagt, das sieht aus als wärst du aus dem Bett gestiegen, nicht vom Besen", sagte Sirius, der gerade verschlafen aus den Kissen hochkam. Aus Remus Kissen. Genau zu dem beugte er sich auch hinunter und gab ihm offenbar einen Kuss. Ein leises „Frohe Weihnachten, Liebster" war zu hören und James seufzte. Was würde er dafür geben, wenn er so etwas eines Tages zu Lily sagen könnte…

Schließlich versammelten sich alle zunächst um sein Bett, da die Mädchen sich für eben dieses entschieden hatten. Nicht ohne vorher noch ihre Geschenke auszupacken, natürlich.

Sirius verfluchte die Hauselfen, weil sie die Geschenke in _sein_ Bett gebracht hatten, in dem er nicht schlief. Dann verfluchte er noch seine Eltern, weil er sie offensichtlich überhaupt nicht mehr interessierte, was sie nicht davon abgehalten hatte, ihm einen Brief voller Beleidigungen zu Schicken, den er in tausend Fetzten zerriss. Zu James größter Peinlichkeit hatten seine eigenen Eltern Sirius ein Geschenk geschickt. Nun, es war ein Buch über Quidditch, also war es nicht so schlimm.

Remus hatte ebenfalls einen Haufen Bücher bekommen und zwar über so ziemlich alles, wie es schien. Doch die Freunde hatten es längst aufgegeben, Kommentare jedweder Art zu seiner Vorliebe für Bücher abzugeben, da sie an ihm ohnehin nur abprallten.

Peter seinerseits hatte hauptsächlich Süßigkeiten bekommen. Und, ohne jede Kritik, das wunderte auch niemanden. Peter aß eben gerne.

James selbst hatte, und das wunderte noch weniger, einen Besen bekommen. Das neueste Modell. Obwohl seine Eltern reich waren, war das das Einzige, was er bekam. Jedes Jahr ein neuer Besen, das sei ein zu hoher Verbrauch, hatten sie gesagt. Er müsse dann auf andere Dinge verzichten. Für einen Besen tat er das nun mit Freude.

Dann beschenkten sie sich gegenseitig. Die Mädchen hatten zusammen geworfen und übergaben jedem von ihnen brandneue Schals für ihre Lieblingsmannschaft, die _Montroser Elstern_ und zwei Schokofrösche. Von seinen drei Freunden bekam James neue Besenpolitur (Peter) und einen Besenkommpass (Remus und Sirius) von neuestem Stand. Bei der zweiten Verpackung nahm er seinen Zauberstab zur Hilfe um sie Aufzubekommen.

„Was ist das denn für ein Holz?", fragte Lily interessiert.

„Mahagoni", verkündete James stolz. „Woraus auch Besen sind", fügte er errötend hinzu. Dann fingen sie alle an zu Lachen.

Er und Peter hatten Sirius Motorradhandschuhe gekauft, die unglaublich schwer zu bekommen gewesen waren, weil es keine Zaubererläden gab, die so etwas verkauften. Ferner hatten sie Remus einen _Florish and Blotts _Gutschein geschenkt und Peter selbst hatte von seinen drei Freunden zusammen ein Fotoalbum bekommen. Das Sirius und Remus sich gegenseitig selbst beschenken wollten, war wohl klar und offenbar hatten sie das auf später verschoben. Zusammen hatten die vier Jungs Mary und Lily jeweils Gutscheine (Gutscheine waren die geniale Lösung, wenn man weiß, was jemand mag, aber keine Ahnung davon hat) für ein Kleidungsgeschäft in Hogsmeade besorgt. James hatte Lily etwas Eigenes schenken wollen, aber schließlich hatte er einen Rat von Sirius angenommen und war nicht zu schnell vorgeprescht. Die eine Rose hatte er sich jedoch nicht verkneifen können und Lily sagte, sie würde sich darüber freuen. Vielleicht sagte sie das nur, weil Weihnachten war, aber wen interessierte das schon?

Bis dahin war es toll. Dann kam das Essen.

An sich liebte er das Weihnachtsessen, es wäre ja auch ziemlich verrückt, wenn er es nicht täte. Niemand kochte so fantastisch, wie Hauselfen und die von Hogwarts kochten ganz besonders gut – und an Weihnachten gaben sie sich natürlich besonders Mühe.

Nur, dieses Jahr, war eines dieser Weihnachten, an denen mehr als nur wenig Schüler im Schloss blieben. Was bedeutete er müsste mit _diesen_ Schülern an einem Tisch sitzen – und den Lehrern, die geblieben waren, aber das war Nebensache. Denn einer von _diesen_ Schülern war Snape. Und James würde sich benehmen müssen.

Das würde er nie schaffen und das wusste er.

Also stellte er sich auf Nachsitzen an Weihnachten ein. Großartig.

Doch würde er alles daran setzten, dass sich seine Erwartungen nicht erfüllten. Er gab sich wirklich Mühe.

Er setzte sich zwischen Sirius und Peter, so weit von Snape weg, wie an der kleinen Tafel möglich.

Als Remus ihn bat, die Kutteln herüber zu Reichen, sagte er nicht: „Bist du sicher? Schniefelus hat das berührt."

Und er widerstand auch mindestens fünfmal der Versuchung, ihm zu sagen, er solle sich die Haare waschen.

Er sagte sich einfach die ganze Zeit über, dass heute Weihnachten war. Weihnachten, an dem einen Tag im Jahr, könnten sie ja…dachte er das gerade wirklich? Oh, Merlins Bart.

Allerdings sah er, dass es Sirius nicht besser ging als ihm. Er schien alle zwei Minuten ernsthaft mit sich zu ringen, griff dann aber immer nach Remus Hand.

James war stolz auf sich und seinen Freund.

„Mr Potter würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen, mir die Grillwürstchen zu reichen? Sie sind köstlich.", richtete nun Dumbledore das Wort an ihn.

„Gerne, Professor", sagte James gut gelaunt und reichte die gewünschte Platte herüber. „Mir schmecken sie auch."

Er spürte die bewundernden Blicke der beiden Erstklässler auf sich ruhen. Natürlich, für sie war es unglaublich vom größten lebendigen Zauberer angesprochen zu werden…James, der regelmäßig von selbigem bestraft, belehrt oder gelobt wurde (je nach Situation) fand an diesem Umstand nichts Besonderes mehr. Er lächelte Dumbledore lediglich zu und drehte sich dann breit grinsend den Jüngeren zu. Es bereitete ihm ungeheures Vergnügen, zu Sehen, wie scheu sie das Lächeln erwiderten.

Lily sah ihn tadelnd an, aber er warf ihr eine Kusshand zu, die sie, zu seiner größten Freude, erröten ließ.

Es lief nicht schlecht, bis dahin. Vier Schritte vor dem Ausgang fühlte er jedoch, wie sich ein Seil um seinen Knöchel wand und zog, sodass er vornüber fiel. Nur, dass es natürlich kein Seil war. Es war ein Stolperfluch.

James fiel ziemlich hart auf die Nase (der Boden war aus Stein) drehte sich auf den Rücken und hob den Zauberstab. Das ihm Blut das Gesicht herunter lief ignorierte er vollkommen. Er bemerkte allerdings, dass alle seine Freunde ihre Zauberstäbe ebenfalls gezogen hatten.

„Meine Herren", sagte Professor McGonagoll schnell. „Wären Sie bitte so freundlich, ihre ‚Waffen' wieder einzustecken?"

„Man hat mich mit einem Stolperfluch belegt, Professor", sagte James und niemand von ihnen dachte daran, die ‚Waffen' einzustecken. „Und jetzt wird mein Versuch, mich zu verteidigen, mit Strafdrohung gehandhabt?"

„Mr Potter, niemand hat Ihnen eine Strafe angedroht, aber ich denke nicht, dass eigenmächtige Verteidigung in diesem Fall nötig ist", sagte McGonagoll.

„Du blutest stark", sagte Lily und reichte ihm eine Hand, um ihn hochzuziehen. James wollte anfangen, den Helden zu spielen, aber ihm fiel gerade noch rechtzeitig (er hatte schon Luft geholt) ein, wie sehr sie das verabscheute.

„Kommt", murmelte Sirius und alle außer den Zweien liefen voraus in Richtung Gryffindorturm. James war ausgesprochen dankbar für seinen Bruder.

„Ja, ist bei Nasen so. Kannst du das heilen?"

Lily nickte, sprach den Zauber und lieh ihn sogar ein Taschentuch.

Während sie in den Turm zurückgingen redeten sie über Nichtigkeiten und James bemerkte, dass sie gar nicht mehr erstaunt schien, sich mit ihm normal zu Unterhalten.

„Ich war übrigens erstaunt, dass ihr Snape nicht sofort abgeschossen habt", sagte sie irgendwann.

„Hast du ihn etwa gesehen? Ich mein, es war schon ziemlich klar, wer das war, aber…"

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Ich dachte nur nicht, dass ihr warten würdet."

„Siehst du, da saßen fünf oder sechs Lehrer. Ohne einen – beweisbaren – Grund jemanden anzugreifen, wäre _sehr_ unklug. Selbst für uns." Er hatte schon vor längerer Zeit herausgefunden, dass Selbstironie sie zum Lachen brachte.

„Mary hat letzte Nacht geweint", sagte Lily unvermittelt und völlig zusammenhanglos. „Sie sagt, es sei wegen etwas Anderem, aber das glaube ich nicht."

„Sie hatte doch gesagt, dass geht in Ordnung", sagte James verwirrt. „Es sah so aus, als würdet ihr euch für sie freuen."

„Dass ich das tue, weißt du. Und sie tut es auch, eigentlich, aber vielleicht ist es genau das. Bei allen Malen davor hat sie sich einfach darauf verlegt ihre Dauerbesessenheit beizubehalten und sich zu denken, wie dumm das jeweilige Mädchen ist und sie nicht zu mögen…aber auf Remus ist Hass keine Reaktionsmöglichkeit. Was bleibt ihr, außer Trauer? Wie soll sie sich trösten damit, dass Sirius nur ein weiteres Herz brechen wird, wenn sie genau das nicht will? Und ich kann ihr auch nicht helfen." In diesem Moment erreichten sie das Portätloch. „Bitte sag ihr nicht, dass ich das erzählt hab, ja? Und – danke fürs Zuhören."

Er versprach es ihr, nicht den warmen Ball in seiner Brust ignorierend natürlich, und sie stiegen durch das Portätloch, in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo ihre Freunde sich auf den Sofas lümmelten. Mary sah glücklich aus, aber vielleicht war sie auch nur eine gute Schauspielerin.

„Halt", rief Sirius grinsend.

„Warum?", gab James misstrauisch zurück. Zu seinem Erstaunen war es eben Mary, die antwortete.

„Schau doch mal nach oben, Romeo." James hatte keine Ahnung, wer Romeo war, aber er sah nach oben, als Lily es tat. Beide ließen pfeifend Atem aus.

Über ihnen hing ein kleiner, grüner Mistelzweig.

Natürlich würde jetzt jeder vernünftige Mensch denken, James würde Luftsprünge machen, vor Freude, aber er fühlte nur Hoffnung. Einen erzwungenen Kuss würde er nicht wollen.

„Hast du den aufgehängt?", fragte er seinen Freund.

„Sind selber drunter gelandet", antwortete Remus an dessen Stelle.

„Als ob ich einen Mistelzweig bräuchte, um dich zu küssen", murmelte Sirius und Remus lachte leise.

James verdrehte die Augen und sah zu Lily. Ihre Augen flogen mit einem Affenzahn, zwischen ihm und dem Gewächs über ihren Köpfen hin und her.

„Du – also, wir", stotterte James. „Wir müssen nicht, wenn du-"

Er wurde von Lilys Lippen unterbrochen, die sich für eine Sekunde auf seine pressten.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Potter", grinste sie und warf sich neben ihre Freundin auf die Couch.

James blinzelte. Dann – wie in Zeitlupe – schlich sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, ungefähr so breit, wie das Glücksgefühl in seinem Inneren groß war.

Oh ja, es war Weihnachten. Das Fest der Liebe…

* * *

Remus liebte Weihnachten. Schon immer. Aber vor allem seit er in Hogwarts war. Wenn man über die Ferien dort blieb, mit ein paar Leuten, die man wirklich mochte im Gemeinschaftsraum am Kamin saß, sich zu irgendwelchen groß oder größtmöglich angelegten Schneeballschlachten hinreißen ließ, die Lehrer ein Auge zudrückten und selbst der verbotene Wald nicht mehr gefährlich, sondern wie verzaubert aussah, merkte man, dass man nicht nach Hause fahren musste. Nicht, wenn man zu Hause war.

Natürlich war es bei ihm nicht so, dass er kein richtiges Zuhause gehabt hätte, wie Sirius zum Beispiel, im Gegenteil. Seine Eltern liebten ihn, das wusste er. Sie hatten Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt um ihn hier hergehen zu lassen. Arm waren sie auch nicht – also, nicht _arm_, aber…egal. Der Punkt war jedenfalls, dass er hier, und besonders in den Weihnachtsferien, gelernt hatte, wie wundervoll Freundschaft war.

Eigentlich war das ja auch der Grund warum sie alle blieben. Ganz schlicht und einfach, weil einer von ihnen (Sirius) blieb. Es war überhaupt keine Frage, dass die Anderen auch alle bleiben würden. Als er, in ihrem ersten Jahr, seinen Namen auf die Liste gesetzt hatte hatten sich die drei restlichen Jungs ohne ein Wort der Absprache hinter ihn gestellt und sich ebenfalls eingetragen. Das einer von ihnen das Fest allein verbringen müsste, kam nie in Frage.

Jetzt, dieses Weihnachten, kam noch etwas Besonderes hinzu. Dieses Weihnachten, wäre das erste Weihnachten _mit_ Sirius.

Unglaublich, dass er sich noch nicht wirklich daran gewöhnt hatte. Alle Anderen, die es wussten, hatten es scheinbar so viel selbstverständlicher hingenommen, als er. Peter ignorierte es, mehr oder weniger, so, wie man sich eben interessiert zeigte, wenn man seine Freunde jemanden küssen sah, aber nicht mehr, als er es jemals bei irgendwelchen Mädchen getan hatte. James zog Remus damit auf, dass er das _Mädchen_ sei, auch wenn er dankenswerterweise, nach dem ersten Tag der Weihnachtsferien keine Kommentare mehr zu ihrem Sexleben abgegeben hatte (Remus war sich nicht sicher, ob Sirius ihn darum gebeten hatte, oder so. Aber zunächst war er auch einfach dankbar dafür.). Er vermutete, er hatte endlich die Sache mit dem Mädchen beweisen wollen. Mary zumindest zeigte sich sehr interessiert an dieser Information, auch wenn sie nie offen gefragt hatte. Lily merkte man deutlich an, dass sie sich für die Beiden freute. Sirius selbst schien mindestens so glücklich, wie Remus sich fühlte, nur das er sein Glück nicht dauernd anzweifelte.

Wie gesagt, hatte James nie wieder irgendwelche Kommentare fallen lassen, zumindest keine offenen und trotzdem hatte Remus seit dem intensiver darüber nachgedacht. Er und Sirius kannten sich sei über fünf Jahren und gingen seit vier Monaten miteinander. War es nicht Zeit?

Doch auch wenn ihn im Moment andere Dinge beschäftigten, fing er ziemlich geistesgegenwärtig an zu Klatschen, nachdem Lily und James sich (oder vielmehr Lily James, was eine _sehr_ interessante Wendung der Dinge war) geküsst hatten.

Sirius, Peter und Mary fielen rasch mit ein und James grinste immer noch, wie ein Kind, dem man Süßigkeiten geschenkt hatte. Es sah ein Bisschen beklopp…äh, seltsam aus.

In dem Moment, in dem er dazu einen Kommentar abgeben wollte, beugte sich Sirius herüber und flüsterte, er wolle nun endlich sein Geschenk überreichen und Remus solle mit nach oben kommen. Er lächelte dabei, so unwiderstehlich, so _liebevoll_, dieses eine Lächeln, dass Remus am Liebsten mochte und dem er absolut nichts abschlagen konnte. Nicht, dass er bei dieser Aufforderung Abschlagen überhaupt in Betracht gezogen hatte.

Er murmelte eine kurze Entschuldigung und lies sich dann von Sirius die Treppe hinaufziehen.

Oben, im Schlafsaal, ließen sie sich zusammen auf ein Bett fallen.

„Ich will zuerst", sagte Remus und grinste. Er wusste, dass er und seine Freunde sich manchmal – meistens – kindisch benahmen, aber gerade jetzt machte ihm das gar nichts aus.

Sirius grinste zurück. „Ok."

Mit einem simplen Aufrufezauber lies Remus das kleine, weiche Päckchen aufs Bett fliegen. Er hatte das Gefühl, er sollte etwas sagen. Er _wollte_ etwas sagen. Aber Sirius kam ihm zuvor.

„Darf ich aufmachen?"

„Ich…ja." Er könnte später noch etwas sagen.

Sirius betastete das Geschenk erst ausgiebig. „Es sind keine Socken, oder?", scherzte er, aber als er den kleinen, grauen Beutel in den Händen hielt, sah er recht ernst aus. „Eselfell? Himmel, Moony, das kostet ein Vermögen!" Er sah ernsthaft etwas empört aus. „Du kannst doch nicht soviel Geld für mich ausgeben!"

Remus schmiss die Idee mit den Worten über Bord und gab Sirius einen Kuss, von dem er annahm, dass er mehr sagte, als tausend Worte. Schließlich murmelte er nur noch: „Da siehst du mal, wie viel du mir wert bist."

„Tut überhaupt nichts zur Sache", antwortete Sirius schmunzelnd. „Mich musst du nicht bezahlen." Dann knotete er den Beutel um seinen Hals fest.

Er griff unter das Bett in seinen Koffer und zog einen winzigen Stoffbeutel hervor. „Rem, ich muss dazu sagen, wenn du es nicht willst, wenn du es blöd findest, dann gib es einfach zurück und ich besorg dir was Anderes."

„Warum sollte ich etwas nicht wollen, das von dir kommt?", fragte Remus, mehr gespannt, als besorgt. Sirius reichte ihm den Beutel herüber. Er sah reichlich nervös aus, was nicht oft vorkam. Remus zog vorsichtig an der Schnur und neigte ihn dann, um den Inhalt in seine Hand gleiten zu Lassen. Es war ein Lederband, das offenbar um den Hals gehörte und daran hing ein kleiner, goldener, sternförmiger Anhänger in den ein ‚S' eingraviert war.

Er verstand jetzt Sirius Sorge, er selbst hätte sich nie getraut, so etwas zu verschenken, aus Angst, der Andere würde es ablehnen. Aber Remus liebte es.

„Hast du auch eins?", fragte er leise.

Sirius nickte eifrig und zog sein eigenes Lederband aus dem Kragen seines Umhangs, mit dem identischen Anhänger, nur dass in seinem ein ‚R' eingraviert war. Von innen heraus wurde Remus ganz warm. Dieses Geschenk war unglaublich.

„Hilfst du mir mal?" Wieder nickte sein Freund und knotete das Band in seinem Nacken zusammen. Dann küsste er selbigen spielerisch. Remus lehnte sich in die Umarmung. Es war beinahe unfassbar, wie sehr er den Anderen liebte. Er glaubte, bei solch Wahnsinnsgefühlen müsste man explodieren. Oder zumindest implodieren.

* * *

„Du wirst runterfallen."

Das war ja nun ziemlich offensichtlich, fand Peter und verlieh seinen Worten noch einmal Nachdruck.

„Du wirst ganz sicher runterfallen."

„Ach, was", sagte James und wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand, als wolle er eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen. „Sei nicht so pessimistisch. Ich lasse sie nicht fallen. Ich hab auch Schniefelus noch nie fallen gelassen."

„Ähm. _Doch!_"

„Ja, aber noch nie unabsichtlich. Ich leg's ja nicht darauf an _sie_ fallen zu Lassen. Du vertraust mir, May, oder?"

Mary sah zwischen den Beiden hin und her. „Versprich mir nur, dass ich weich falle."

Hatten es sich die beiden doch in den Kopf gesetzt, diese Girlanden aufzuhängen. Direkt unter der hohen Decke des Gemeinschaftsraums. Und wie wollten sie da rankommen? Mit _Mobilcorpus_. Nicht, dass es nicht viel weniger umständlich gewesen wäre, einfach eine Leiter zu holen. Aber auf ihn hörte ja sowieso niemand.

„Du wirst runterfallen", sagte er drohend, aber leise und wandte sich ab. Das musste er nicht mit ansehen.

James hatte überhaupt strahlende Laune. Seit etwa einer halben Stunde, sah er aus, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Lily nicht weniger. Sie grinste sich einen, als hätte sie bei einem Marathon auf ganzer Linie gesiegt. Wider Erwarten ging sogar alles halbwegs gut. Nachdem Mary einmal durch den ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum geschwebt war fiel sie mit einer Menge Präzision auf das Sofa (Mit Absicht, beteuerte James. Sonst wäre sie doch nicht auf besagtem Sofa gelandet, oder? Na, wer's glaubt.). Allerdings beteuerte sie später, das sei eine Erfahrung, die sie nicht missen wolle.

„Meinst du, ich kann gefahrlos da hoch gehen und die Karte holen?", fragte James skeptisch.

„Karte?", meldete sich Lily von hinten.

„Nein", meinte Peter, ohne sie zu beachten. „Du wirst zwar nichts vorfinden, da bin ich sicher, aber Sirius wird dich ermorden, wenn du jetzt reinplatzt."

„Mist", sagte James. „Wir müssen in die Küchen."

„Es sind so wenig Leute im Schloss", überlegte Peter. „Ich denke, dass schaffen wir auch so."

„Solange Mrs Norris nicht uns schafft", sagte James.

* * *

Am Abend gab es tatsächlich eine kleine Feier im Gemeinschaftsraum und das beeindruckte Sirius doch ziemlich. Kein Alkohol natürlich, nicht wenn beide Vertrauensschüler da waren (nicht, dass der Eine Probleme gemacht hätte), aber Essen, Musik und sogar Deko. Es war ganz lustig.

„Du weißt", sagte Lily irgendwann. „dass das nichts ändert? Ich gehe nicht mit dir aus, wenn du das nächste Mal fragst."

„Ich weiß", sagte James. „Ich hab so was erwartet. Aber ich werde den Teilerfolg genießen und eines Tages wirst du merken, dass du schon längst hättest ja sagen sollen…"

„Verschone uns", warf Remus ein. „Immer dieselbe Leier. Verschone uns, ich flehe dich an."

„Pff", machte James. Man sah allen im Raum an, dass sie Remus im Stillen recht gaben. Manche Leute, denen man von dieser Besessenheit erzählte fanden das lustig oder sogar niedlich. Nur, wenn man das, wie Sirius, seit geschlagenen dreieinhalb Jahren mitmachte, dann wünschte man sich nur noch, dass es aufhörte. Wirklich.

„_Here we go again_", sagte Mary.

Was nicht mehr so witzig war, war wenn man mit verspanntem Rücken von einer Couch aufstand, die weder zum schlafen, noch für so viele gemacht war. Na ja, man konnte nicht alles haben.

_Es kommt, wie schon gesagt, noch ein Kapitelchen, dann ist finito. Meine nächste Geschichte (falls die noch jemand liest, ich war ja schon erstaunt, das die Eine jemand gelesen hat) ist in Arbeit und spielt zwar in diesem Universum, aber mit Schwerpunkt auf Lily und James. Es gibt schon tausend solcher Storys, ich weiß, aber vielleicht will jemand ja trotzdem meine Version. Außerdem wird's wieder ernster, Voldemort macht schließlich keine Pause, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich nicht so direkt gefährlich wird, wie in Sternschnuppen._


	4. Chapter 4

_Es geht zu Ende! Für das Kapitel, nein, ich mache keine Beschreibungen, ich gönne gerne etwas Privatsphäre, __thank you very much__. Übrigens, die Skala gibt es bei uns wirklich. Nur nicht mit der ganzen Schule und es heißt die Liste. Ich freu mich über jeden Leser, denn eigentlich rechne ich immer mit gar keinen._

**Disclaimer:** Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Mary und der ganze Rest gehören J. K. Rowling. Sie ist die einzige, die mit ihnen Geld verdient.

**Warnings:** Ich geh mal davon aus, das alle den Vorgänger gelesen haben, also wundert's wohl niemanden…Slash.

**Weihnachten à la Rumtreiber**

– Kapitel 4: Ein neues Jahr –

Lily war immer noch verwirrt. Mary spürte das. Es war nicht so, dass sie, zum Beispiel, wild herumlief oder wahllos Dinge ausrief, die kein Außenstehender verstand, sondern viel beunruhigender.

Lily lag im Bett und sah aus, als wolle sie sterben. Außerdem hatte sie ziemliche Gemütsschwankungen. Zeitweise erging sie sich darin, was für ein Fehler dieser Kuss gewesen war, zeitweise schwärmte sie von eben diesem. Manchmal wollte sie unbedingt hören, was Mary zu sagen hatte, manchmal erklärte sie, sie sei in einer viel zu komplizierten Situation, als dass ihr jemand helfen könnte.

Hinzu kamen Marys eigene Probleme. Seit mittlerweile fast zwei Wochen, gab sie sich alle Mühe, die Beziehung zwischen Sirius und Remus zu akzeptieren und Sirius abzuschreiben. Sie hatte doch sowieso nie vorgehabt, sich von ihm das Herz brechen zu lassen… aber, wie es aussah, war Lily nicht die Einzige, die sich selbst belügen konnte.

Mary hatte sich damals in den Rumtreiber verliebt und dabei war es geblieben. Auch wenn sie einen Freund gehabt hatte und diesen noch so sehr liebte, in ihrem Herzen, im hintersten Winkel, saß Hogwarts Mr Perfect, für den sie jederzeit Jeden fallen gelassen hätte. Bis jetzt. Einmal in ihrem Leben musste sie ernst machen. Weil Freundschaft wichtiger war, als Liebe.

* * *

Remus betrachtete Sirius über den Rand seines Buches hinweg. Seine Haut, nach dem Sommer noch golden, war drastisch bleich geworden, fast vampiristisch. Allerdings war der Kontrast zu seinen schwarzen Haaren und braunen Augen so interessant, dass es Sirius eine äußerst unvampiristische Schönheit verlieh. _(__A/N: Hallo liebe Bis(s)-Leser! Bei mir sind Vampire nun mal hässlich, ok? Die klassische Variante.__) _Er sah verboten gut aus (Remus dachte das immer noch, obwohl Mary ihm erklärt hatte, dass Sirius auf der ‚allgemeinen Skala' als unglaublich heiß eingestuft war – was immer das war).

Seit James Kommentaren über seine Jungfräulichkeit waren fast zwei Wochen vergangen. Morgen war Sylvester. Ihm war natürlich klar, dass er auf diese Sprüche nichts geben musste, James war ja selber noch Jungfrau. Den Aspekt, dass James aber auch keine Freundin hatte und bis vor sechs Tagen noch ungeküsst gewesen war, ließ er dabei bewusst außer Acht. Es hatte Remus nur zum Nachdenken angestoßen. Dabei herausgekommen war, dass er Sirius wirklich wollte. Und, dass dieser Zeitpunkt bemerkenswert gut war, war ihm auch so klar.

Lily und Mary waren seit geraumer Zeit verschwunden, Peter in der Küche und James tatsächlich Quidditch spielen. Bei Schneesturm. Der Kerl war auch nicht mehr ganz dicht.

Jetzt sah er Sirius an und hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Er war von vornherein zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er vielleicht den ersten Schritt machen, aber die Zügel schnellstmöglich aus der Hand geben würde.

Sirius hatte offenbar bemerkt, dass er angesehen wurde und lächelte fragend zu Remus herüber.

„Hab ich was im Gesicht oder warum starrst du so?" _Gott im Himmel, dieses Ego!_

„Nein", sagte Remus grinsend. „Du siehst gut aus." Sirius Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Schon mal in den Spiegel gesehen?" Remus wurde rot, weniger wegen des Kompliments (obwohl auch deshalb, so was bekam man nicht einfach gesagt, wenn Sirius Black daneben saß), sondern mehr, weil er es für wahrscheinlich hielt, dass das gelogen war. Irgendwie freute ihn das noch mehr.

„Erst heute morgen, ja", antwortete er und Sirius lachte bellend. Dann kam er herüber, um Remus zu küssen. Remus schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.

„Schlafsaal?", murmelte er.

Sirius löste die Umarmung und sah ihn erstaunt an. „Sicher?"

„Ja, sicher", sagte Remus. Sirius lächelte und kaum war die Schlafsaaltür hinter ihnen zugefallen, küssten sie sich wieder. Verlangender, dieses Mal. Remus spürte Sirius Hände über seinen Körper fahren, vertraut und ahmte die Bewegungen nach. Zwei Umhänge gingen zu Boden und als sie sich auf das Bett zu bewegten hielt Sirius noch einmal inne.

„_Sicher?_", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Sicher, verdammt", murmelte Remus und ließ sich wieder in einen Kuss verwickeln. Dann fiel er rückwärts in die Kissen.

_Das _hatte Remus Erwartungen nun bei weitem übertroffen. Gut, alle Welt war scharf darauf, also hatte er damit gerechnet, dass es schön werden würde, aber _das_…das war schlichtweg Wahnsinn.

Er kuschelte sich enger an den anderen Jungen, in dessen Armen er jetzt lag. Eine Woge der Gefühle überkam ihn.

„Ich hab dir nicht wehgetan, oder?", fragte Sirius. Er machte sich Gedanken. Ok, ja, das war eine erwiesene Tatsache, aber dennoch brachten die kleinsten Beweise dafür, sein Herz noch zum rasen.

„Nein", sagte Remus, das Ziepen, das er noch fühlte, wohlweislich ignorierend. Er wusste, es hätte viel, _viel_ schmerzhafter werden können. Etwas war sicher normal. „Nein, du…warst toll."

„Weißt du, dass das der Standardsatz ist?", fragte Sirius. „Alle sagen so was nach dem ersten Mal." Dann kam er ganz nah an Remus Ohr. „Aber ich freu mich, dass du so denkst. Du warst auch…hm…_toll_."

Remus wurde rot. Warum wurde er eigentlich dauernd rot? Machte Sirius das mit Absicht? Dem Grinsen, dass sich dann immer (so wie jetzt) auf sein Gesicht stahl nach zu Urteilen schon.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er schließlich. „Viel mehr als gut für mich ist."

„Oh, wie gemein", antwortete Sirius schelmisch. Es machte nichts, dass er die Worte nicht erwidert hatte. Remus hatte es schließlich gesagt, weil es wahr war und nicht…aber trotzdem. Sagte man sich das nicht in solchen Situationen?

Sirius küsste ihn. Und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich auch."

* * *

Wow.

Nach dem, was eben passiert war, hatte Sirius einfach das Gefühl gehabt, sich setzten zu müssen. Schwachsinn, natürlich, immerhin hatte er ja schon gelegen. Er kannte das Gefühl schon, denn, ja, auch Hogwarts größtem Weiberhelden war es ernst mit einigen Mädchen gewesen (Wo er mal anmerken wollte, dass an dem, was Valerie damals als Trennungsgrund verbreitet hatte, überhaupt nichts dran war). One-night-stands machte er nicht, weil es in seinem Kopf die verquere Barriere gab, dass er auch so schon genug Herzen brechen würde.

Aber das war sowieso neben dem Punkt. Fakt war jedenfalls, dass er sich danach noch nie so gut gefühlt hatte, wie jetzt. Vielleicht lag es am Unterschied zwischen Jungen und Mädchen. Aber wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass sich eine übergroße glückselige Seifenblase in seiner Brust gebildet hatte, als er Remus danach in den Armen gehalten hatte.

Mittlerweile (sie waren noch stundenlang oben geblieben und hatten das Mittagessen verpasst) waren sie auf dem Weg nach unten. Auf Höhe des dritten Stockwerks griff Remus nach seiner Hand und Sirius drückte sie.

Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, saßen ihre Freunde auf dem Sofa, wie die Hühner auf der Stange und sahen sie an. In Lilys Gesicht las Sirius, dass sie ganz genau wusste, was die zwei da oben gemacht hatten, Peter lächelte ahnungsvoll, Mary sah ein wenig deprimiert aus und Sirius überkam eine neuerliche Welle von Schuldgefühlen und James grinste so anzüglich, dass Sirius spüren konnte, wie Remus neben ihm rot anlief.

Dankenswerterweise sagte niemand ein Wort.

Erst als die Jungs spät nachts im Schlafsaal saßen, fragte James beiläufig: „Und?"

„Was, und?", fragte Sirius zurück. „Ja, genau das, was deine schmutzigen, kleinen Gedanken dir eingegeben haben oder willst du mich ernsthaft zwingen, dir noch zu erklären, was wir gemacht haben?"

„Vielleicht solltest du ihm sagen, dass wir sein Bett benutzt haben", schlug Remus mit einem gemeinen Grinsen vor und bewegte sich aufs Badezimmer zu.

„WAS?"

Sirius lachte laut. „Nur ein Scherz", versicherte Remus glucksend, bevor dir Tür hinter ihm zufiel.

„So, jetzt aber wirklich und", sagte James. „Wer war unten?"

„Das", sagte Sirius. „geht dich wirklich nichts an."

„Warum interessiert dich das eigentlich so?", fragte Peter, der den Kopf in seinen Koffer gesteckt hatte und irgendwas suchte. „Abgesehen davon, dass es irgendwie klar ist."

„Ich will einfach wissen, wen ich ungestraft ‚Mädchen' nennen darf."

„Nicht, dass du das nicht sowieso tust", bemerkte Sirius. Das war eine wirklich dünne Ausrede.

„Hey, ich wollte dich nicht fragen, wie er war, zumindest nicht direkt, weil er mein Freund ist und das unfair wäre, aber ein Bisschen was will ich schon wissen. Immerhin seit ihr die Einzigen, die was zu erzählen haben", lenkte James ein. _Hm, immer noch dünn, aber von mir aus._

„Remus, ok? Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe", knurrte Sirius.

„Was ist mit mir?" Remus steckte den Kopf aus dem Bad und hielt die Tür für den Nächsten auf; Sirius ging auf ihn zu, um der Befragung zu entgehen. „Was ist mit mir?", wiederholte Remus.

„Mädchen", grinste James.

„Ich hasse dich", murmelte Remus und schlug Sirius auf den Arm. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, bei richtigen Mädchen hätte das nicht so wehgetan.

„Nein, du liebst mich", murmelte er zurück und küsste Remus auf die Wange, was ihm einen zweiten Schlag einbrachte. „Aua", maulte er.

Das Gelächter hörte er selbst durch die geschlossene Tür.

So sauer schien Remus dann doch nicht zu sein oder vielleicht hatte James ihm auch einen Gefallen getan und erzählt, dass er Sirius genötigt hatte, aber jedenfalls lag Remus in Sirius Bett, als dieser wieder aus dem Bad kam und wartete auf ihn.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Sirius.

„Mh-hm", machte Remus. „Ist mir fast aufgefallen."

Sirius legte die Arme um den kleineren Körper und zog ihn eng an sich. Remus kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Sirius?"

„Ja?"

„Lass mich nicht los." Unwillkürlich umfasste Sirius ihn enger.

„Niemals."

* * *

Mary fühlte sich gebeutelt und ausgelaugt. Sie hatte kaum geschlafen, in der letzten Nacht, hatte wieder und wieder versucht, sich los zu reißen, gleichgültig der unveränderlichen Tatsache gegenüberzustehen, dass sie einen Kampf verloren hatte, der nie gekämpft worden war.

Es hatte nicht funktioniert. Es hatte die letzten zwei Wochen nicht funktioniert, aber es wurde besser. Es fühlte sich nicht mehr jedes Mal an, wie ein Messer in ihrer Brust, wenn die zwei sich berührten und Mary konnte sich ernsthaft für sie freuen, auch wenn es Willensanstrengung kostete. Verdammt! Wie konnten seit Jahren unterdrückte Gefühle so stark sein?

Jetzt saß sie tatsächlich oben auf dem Astronomieturm. Spät abends. Und es war lausig kalt. Es hatte Stunden gedauert, Lily dazu zu überreden. Mary und James hatten den größten Teil des Tages darauf verwandt.

„Hunger?", fragte eben dieser gerade gut gelaunt. „Es gibt alles. Schokofrösche, Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung, Eismäuse, Pfefferkobolde, Zuckerfederkiele – so eine Verschwendung, die braucht man doch im Unterricht – Brausekugeln, Blutlutscher – Blutlutscher?" Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht brachte sie alle zum Lachen.

„Liebe Güte, ich hab einfach alles gegriffen, was da war", knurrte Sirius. Es sah ihm so ähnlich, einfach immer alles zu tun, was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam. Mary stieß ihn an.

„Es war also nicht deine dunkle Seite?", fragte sie.

„Wo du es erwähnst, wir könnten sie Schniefelus schenken", erwiderte Sirius nachdenklich und blickte zu James. „Schenkt man seinen Lieblingsfeinden was?" Innerlich schüttelte Mary den Kopf, so wie Lily es äußerlich tat.

„Weiß nicht", sagte James belustigt. „Moony?"

„Ein Geschenk kann durchaus Verachtung und Überlegenheit demonstrieren", sagte Remus und ließ sich von Sirius einen Arm um die Schultern legen. Kein Stich, kein Flackern in ihrem Gesicht…und doch. „Sehr geschickter Zug von uns."

Das Grinsen – das Rumtreibergrinsen – auf ihren Gesichtern war mehr als beunruhigend.

„Er wird sich vor Wut in zwei reißen", sagte Peter.

„Ich habe gar nichts gehört", sagte Lily.

„Sagt mir, wann", sagte Mary. „Ich will sein Gesicht sehen."

* * *

„Können wir über nichts Anderes reden?", fragte Lily genervt. „Wir müssen doch interessantere Themen haben als Snape."

Oh, bitte. Lily brauchte nichts weniger, als das ihre Gedanken wieder auf _ihn_ gelenkt wurden. Es war ein schöner Abend. Kalt, ja, aber die Gesellschaft hätte sie sich nicht besser wünschen können. Auch, wenn sie jeden, der ihr das vor einem Jahr gesagt hätte, auf der Stelle für verrückt erklärt hätte.

Es ließ sie fast vergessen, was sie schon so lange beschäftigte. Mary behauptete, sie sei verliebt. Mary behauptete, sie sei _in James_ verliebt. Sie gab diese Theorie auch nicht auf und versuchte Lily hartnäckig von ihr zu überzeugen, doch Lily weigerte sich dessen hartnäckig. Sie konnte nicht – das war absurd. Sie mochte James, ja, jetzt wo sie wusste, wie er wirklich war und ohne die Verblendung durch Snapes Worte, doch mögen und verliebt sein in oder geschweige denn lieben war noch nie dasselbe gewesen und das hatte sie James auch schon mehrfach gesagt.

Außerdem machte sie sich Sorgen um Mary. Sie weinte nicht mehr, aber manchmal, wenn sie allein war bekam sie diesen unendlich traurigen Gesichtsausdruck.

Jetzt beugte sie sich zu ihr herüber. „Hey, Ly, was hältst du von Andrew Boot?"

Erstaunt sah Lily sie an. „Andrew Boot? Wer ist das noch mal?"

„Ravenclawsiebtklässler, braune Haare, braune Augen, Schulsprecher."

„Ach so, gutaussehend und so, ich kenn ihn nicht näher"; sagte Lily, immer noch sprachlos.

„Schade. Remus, du?"

„Och, nein, ihr wollt doch nicht im Ernst über Jungs reden?", stöhnte James.

„Nur die eine Frage", beschwichtigte ihn Mary. Lily warf ihm einen bittenden Blick zu. Das Mary sich wieder für Jungs interessierte, war ein gutes Zeichen, selbst wenn es am Ende auf Andrew Boot hinauslief.

„Ähm. Also, er schien sympathisch, zumindest halbwegs verantwortungsbewusst muss er ja sein…ich hab da nicht wirklich auf ihn geachtet."

„Stimmt", lachte Lily. „Du hattest den Kopf in den Wolken. Oder" Sie nickte mit dem Kopf zu Sirius hinüber. „bei ihm?"

* * *

Remus wurde rot. Er schaute auf den Boden, weil er Sirius selbstgefälliges Grinsen nicht sehen wollte.

„Ich hab auch noch eine Frage", sagte er schließlich. „Was war das für ne – wie hieß das? – ‚allgemeine Skala', die du letztens erwähnt hast, May?"

Lily sah höchst überrascht aus. „Du hast ihm von der Skala erzählt?", fragte sie.

Mary zuckte die Achseln. „Er meinte, Sirius sähe verboten gut aus. Was sollte ich machen?" und Lily lachte.

Alle Anderen blickten zu Remus. „Ja, wir reden über dich", sagte er. „Du brauchst gar nicht so zu gucken, nach dem, was du James alles erzählt hast."

Zugegeben, James hätte diese Information sowieso ergattert, aber doch bitte nicht hinter seinem Rücken.

„Mädchen", grinste dieser schon wieder. „Redest auch mit den Mädchen."

„Komm, halt die Klappe, du würdest es doch gar nicht wissen wollen", murrte Remus.

„Stimmt. Keine schmutzigen Gedanken über meinen Bruder."

„Also", mischte sich Sirius ein. „was hat das Ganze denn jetzt damit zu tun, wie unglaublich gut ich aussehe?"

„Verboten gut", berichtigte Lily. „Das, was wir ‚allgemeine Skala' nennen, ist die Art und Weise, wie die Mädchen von Hogwarts die Jungs einordnen. Rein Äußerlich natürlich."

„Ja und ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen", sagte Mary, fast entschuldigend. „Es ist eine Kategorie", erklärte sie dann. „Und Sirius steht in einer Anderen."

„Die da wäre?", fragte Sirius grinsend. Remus fragte sich, was er wohl erwartete. Man musste bei ihm schließlich auf einiges gefasst sein. Auf alles, um genau zu sein.

„Sollten wir ihm das sagen?", fragte Mary. „Irgendjemand würde uns sicherlich umbringen."

„Hast du es nicht schon Remus gesagt?", fragte die zurück. Remus überlegte, was sie dagegen hatten. „Unglaublich heiß", zwinkerte sie. „Der erste Untersiebzehnjährige und das will was heißen, denn das Ding gibt's schon ewig."

Remus bemerkte grinsend, wie eifersüchtig James aussah.

„Was ist mit uns?", fragte er.

„Ihr seid nicht drauf, leider", sagte Mary. „Ich hab noch vor den Ferien von Alice was gekriegt, das ist relativ neu. Es kommt nämlich öfter vor das fünf unterschiedliche Versionen hier herumgehen. Aber eine Tratschtante, wie sie…" Das stimmte. Es gab niemanden, der mehr über die Geschehnisse im Schloss wusste, als Alice Hale. Auch, wenn Mary der Siebtklässlerin alle Ehre machte. „Zunächst mal, es gibt drei Kategorien. Die oberste ist, logischer Weise, unglaublich heiß" Sie nickte Sirius zu. „danach kommt, das könnt ihr euch wohl auch denken, verboten gutaussehend, hallo James." Leises Gelächter, über die triumphierende Miene ihres Freundes ertönte.

„Mit Pfeil nach oben, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere?", fragte Lily und Remus warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu. „Dann gibt es noch unverschämt hübsch und ich glaube, da stehst du bald drin", sagte sie zu ihm. Das kam jetzt wirklich unerwartet.

„Mit den tausend Narben? Im Ernst?"

„Wen interessieren die Narben?", murmelte Sirius in seinen Hals. „Ich mag deine Narben."

„_Warum_, zu Hölle?"

„Weil sie zu dir gehören." Remus entging die Sinnfreiheit seiner Worte, weil er zu beschäftigt war, ihn verliebt anzuschauen.

„Ich muss dem Clown ausnahmsweise recht geben", bemerkte James.

„Du gibst dem Clown immer recht", murmelte Peter. James beachtete ihn gar nicht.

„Also, nicht, dass ich deine Narben liebe, oder so. Im Gegenteil, ich hasse sie, was weit vernünftiger ist. Aber so schlimm sind die nicht. Die, die man sieht zumindest nicht."

„Gut, danke." Er meinte es ja gut.

„Hey komm. Narben stehen doch für Mut, oder?", fragte Lily. „Als Gryffindor…macht sich doch nicht schlecht." Sie seufzte. „Mein Gott, was für eine groteske Wendung dieses Gespräch genommen hab, nur weil ich nicht über Snape reden wollte."

„Da muss ich dir doppelt recht geben", sagte Remus. „Einmal mit dem was du gerade gesagt hast und einmal mit Snape."

* * *

„Obwohl", warf Peter ein. „wir das mit den Blutlutschern wirklich machen müssen."

„Hey James, wette du traust dich nicht einen zu essen", rief Sirius und grinste frech.

„Ich werde keinen essen, ob ich mich traue ist eine andere Sache", wich James aus. Es würde _auf gar keinen Fall_ einen von diesen Lutschern essen. Für jagdfaule Vampire, oder was?

„Du traust dich also nicht?", grinste Sirius und lies seine Augen zu Lily wandern. James folgte seinem Blick – und seufzte.

„Gib her", sagte er. Jetzt sahen sie ihn alle überrascht an. Aber alles war besser als vor Lily kneifen.

„Ernsthaft, jetzt?", fragte Sirius, der seinen Kopf in Remus Schoß gelegt hatte.

„Meinst du nicht das ist giftig?", wandte Peter ein. _Oh, vielen Dank, jetzt geht's mir besser._

„Nein"", sagte Mary. „Noch nie dran genuckelt, wenn du dir in den Finger geschnitten hast? Außerdem schmecken die Dinger wahrscheinlich nur wie Blut." _Oh, also, jetzt geht's mir echt besser._

Sirius grinste und warf ihm einen zu. James beobachtete eine Weile, wie Remus mit seinen Haaren spielte und fühlte wieder das unbeschreibliche Verlangen, eines Tages das mit Lily zu haben. Dann riss er das Papier auf.

Ohne ein Wort verspeiste er den ganzen Lutscher. Er schmeckte nach rostigem Metall.

„Bah", sagte er schließlich. „Ist das widerlich!"

Mary fing an zu klatschen und einer nach dem anderen fiel ein.

„Also, wo ist mein Geld?", fragte James und streckte eine Hand aus. Sirius schlug ein.

„Wann hab ich dir Geld versprochen, wenn du's tust?"

In Gedanken ging James das Gespräch noch einmal durch. „Oh, _nein_!"

Sirius lachte. „Sieht so aus, als hättest du es ganz umsonst gemacht."

„Wie schmecken sie denn jetzt eigentlich?", fragte Peter.

„Gerade gut genug für Schniefelus", murrte James. Das wichtigste übersehen, er hörte schon jemanden ‚Typisch' sagen. Also setzte er sein charmantestes Lächeln auf und sah Lily an.

„Gehst du dieses Jahr noch mit mir aus?"

Sie sah auf die Uhr. „Das wären noch anderthalb Stunden. Kurzes Vergnügen."

„Ich nehme das als ‚Warte bis nächstes Jahr.'" Lily lachte.

Eine Weile hoben sie jetzt die verschiedensten ‚Lily lässt James abblitzen' – Storys an und James selbst schaltete auf Durchzug. Irgendetwas machte er doch_ falsch_! Was allerdings ungewöhnlich war, war das sich Sirius ebenso da raushielt. Und dass Lily begonnen hatte, sie Beide zu verteidigen, was James dann faszinierend fand.

* * *

Sirius war in Gedanken bei seiner Familie. Dumm? Vielleicht. Er saß – na ja, er lag – hier mit der besten ‚Familie', die er je haben konnte. Der besten ‚Familie', die er je haben würde. Und der Einzigen.

Jeder hier hatte Eltern, die ihn liebten. Tanten, Onkel, Cousins, Cousinen…Geschwister hatte außer Lily keiner und vielleicht war das der Grund, warum die Beiden angefangen hatten sich zu verstehen. Lilys Schwester hasste sie – und Sirius wusste genau, wie sie sich fühlte.

Trotzdem blieben Lily noch der Rest ihrer Verwandten und Sirius blieb niemand. Natürlich nicht wirklich niemand, aber so wenige, dass er sich kaum eine Familie daraus zusammenbasteln konnte.

Da war zunächst mal sein Patenonkel, der Bruder seines Vaters, Alphard. Nach dem Sirius auch benannt war. Immer fragten die Leute warum er nicht den Namen seines Vaters trug, aber niemand bekam je eine Antwort. Onkel Alphard lebte allerdings im Ausland und schrieb Sirius nur alle zwei Monate.

Die Schwester seiner Mutter hatte drei Töchter. Bellatrix war in ihrem Jahr in Hogwarts und die jüngste von ihnen. Sirius konnte sie nicht ausstehen, genauso wenig, wie ihre vier Jahre ältere Schwester Narzissa – jetzt Malfoy und damit war sie nun wirklich untendurch. Er verstand sich gut mit der verstoßenen Andromeda – Dromeda oder Meda genannt – die einen Muggelgeborenen namens Ted Tonks geheiratet hatte, allerdings war Meda zehn Jahre älter als er und hatte eine fünfjährige Tochter, die geboren worden war, noch bevor er Hogwarts zum ersten Mal betreten hatte. Dementsprechend hatten sie nie allzu viel miteinander zutun gehabt, auch wenn sich beide bemühten den Kontakt wieder herzustellen. Sie und Onkel Alphard waren die einzigen Familienmitglieder (und seine Familie war groß), die überhaupt mit ihm sprachen.

Es gab natürlich noch seine Wahlfamilie, James und seine Eltern, aber, so nett die Potters auch waren, ein paar Sommer im Haus deines besten Freundes schafften dir keine neue Familie, auch wenn er wusste, dass er quasi schon adoptiert war. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, trotz allem.

Da war noch Peter, klar, und neuerdings auch Mary und Lily, die ihm schon wie Bruder und Schwestern waren.

Und Remus. _Sein_ Remus. Sirius blickte nach oben und sah ihn über irgendetwas lachen, er hörte nicht zu. Er sah einen Moment lang nur Remus lachen. Er liebte es, wenn hinter der erwachsenen Maske der sechzehnjährige hervorkam, der Remus war. Sechzehn und wunderschön, fand zumindest Sirius. Der Honigjunge, mit seinen honigfarbenen Augen und seinen nach Honig schmeckenden Lippen. Etwas sagte ihm, er müsse jetzt aufhören oder er würde so einen träumerischen Ausdruck im Gesicht kriegen.

„Hey, woran denkst du?", fragte Remus, ihm war wohl aufgefallen, dass Sirius schon länger nichts mehr gesagt hatte.

„Och, ich überleg nur, wie ich dich am besten rot werden lassen kann", log er schnell. „Du siehst so niedlich aus, wenn du rot wirst", fügte er scheinheilig hinzu und das Ergebnis folgte sofort. Remus Gesicht leuchtete in der Nacht.

Sirius setzte sich auf und küsste ihn blitzschnell auf den Mund. Er hörte ein Mädchen kichern.

„Hat es wehgetan?", flüsterte er, wohl wissend, dass das ein furchtbarer Spruch war.

„Was?" Es fühlte sich nur so richtig an.

„Als du vom Himmel gefallen bist."

Remus Gesichtsfarbe wurde, wenn möglich, noch dunkler.

„Ich bin also ein Engel? Wirklich, der Spruch ist nicht originell."

„Ich weiß", flüsterte Sirius. „Aber es ist die Wahrheit."

Dann küsste er Remus noch mal.

* * *

Noch fünf Minuten bis Mitternacht.

Peter betrachtete die Anderen. James hatte (in einem Anfall von Stil) seinen Umhang an Lily weitergegeben.

(_Sie zittert._

_Er: Kalt?_

_Sie: Ja-ha! Zittert noch heftiger._

_Er: Hier, nimm den. Hält ihr seinen Winterumhang hin._

_Sie: Du wirst erfrieren. Zittert bedenklich._

_Er: Besser ich, als du._

_Sie: Oh, na gut. Seufzt_)

Dass er jetzt nur noch im Schulumhang dastand hatte er offenbar nicht bedacht. Jetzt kam er in den Genuss, dass sein Winterumhang für zwei Leute benutzt wurde. Unter der Warnung, dass Lily ihn vom Turm schubsen würde, sollte er diese Situation in irgendeiner Weise ausnutzen. Er schien ganz zufrieden damit.

Sirius und Remus hatten eine effektivere Methode gefunden, um sich gegenseitig warm zu halten. Sirius hielt Remus im Arm und flüsterte ihm dauernd irgendwelche Dinge ins Ohr.

Mary schien zumindest annährend so verloren, wie er sich vorkam.

„Ich versteh wirklich nicht, was sie hat", sagte sie zu Peter und deutete auf Lily. „Sie steht ganz offensichtlich auf ihn."

„Im Gegensatz zu der Situation vor einem Jahr haben sie doch gewaltige Fortschritte gemacht", sagte Peter. James hatte es ja verdient. „Was meinst du, wie lange dauert es noch?"

„Bei ihrem Starrsinn?", fragte Mary zurück und seufzte. „Ich fürchte das dauert noch."

Peter überlegte, ob er sie fragen sollte. Nun, es kostete ja nichts, oder?

„Du…warum hast du gerade nach diesem Typen gefragt? Andrew?" Er sah, dass sie zögerte. „Ich bin ein guter Zuhörer", fügte er hinzu. Schließlich lächelte Mary. „Ich hab ihn mir schon ein paar Mal angesehen, bevor…jedenfalls bin ich da zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er nichts für mich ist, aber…ich brauch dringend Abwechslung jetzt."

„Du hattest doch vorher auch schon andere Freunde. Und konntest trotzdem nie die Augen von ihm lassen."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, es ist nur…du musst verstehen, ich war immer fast…gewohnheitsmäßig in ihn verknallt. Und wenn er dann ein Mädchen hatte, hab ich sie heimlich ausgelacht, weil sie dumm genug ist sich mit hm einzulassen, obwohl jeder weiß, er wird ihr nur das Herz brechen."

„Und das wünscht du Remus verständlicherweise nicht."

„Ja, dass auch, aber vor allem, was für mich daraus resultiert. Ich muss aufhören, immer nur mit halbem Herzen dabei zu sein und insgeheim Sirius nachzulaufen, verstehst du? Es ist nicht nur unfair und dämlich, es zerstört mich auch."

„Ja. Ich hätte wirklich gedacht, dass wird noch mal was mit euch, aber, May" Er nickte zu den beiden Jungen hinüber. „es ist ihm wirklich ernst, mit Moony und…ich will nicht, dass die Zwei daran zerbrechen." Auch wenn er ihr die Gründe nicht sagen konnte.

Mary sah auf die Uhr. „Oh. Leute! Countdown."

Und Peter dachte, dass er keine Mädchen brauchte, die mit ihm ausgingen, wenn er Mädchen wie Mary hatte, die mit ihm befreundet waren. Als es Mitternacht schlug, wusste er, dass jeder von ihnen seine eigenen Vorsäte bedachte.

* * *

Mary nahm sich vor, ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben. Eines, dass nicht den Namen Sirius Black trug.

* * *

Lily nahm sich vor, ihre Gefühle zu entschlüsseln. Sie würde glücklich werden, koste es, was es wolle.

* * *

Remus nahm sich vor, sein Glück endlich zu akzeptieren, aber nie – nie – auf die Probe zu stellen.

* * *

James nahm sich vor, Lily zu bekommen. Er würde sie sehen lassen, dass er sich geändert hatte.

* * *

Sirius nahm sich vor, diesen Idioten, die er seine Verwandten schimpfte, zu zeigen, dass er besser war, als sie.

* * *

Peter nahm sich vor, nicht immer nur an sich herumzumäkeln. Alles was er brauchte, war Selbstvertrauen.

_Uah! Ich bin total erschlagen, von dem ganzen PoV-Wechsel. Sieht viel länger aus, als es ist, wegen der ganzen Striche. Ja, ich mache immer noch heftigst Werbung für die nächste Story, die wie gesagt wieder länger, aber auch James/Lily-haltiger wird. Ich weiß wirklich, wie Uralt dieser Plot ist, aber bitte trotzdem lesen. *Hundeaugen à la Sirius macht*_


End file.
